Pink is back in action
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Requested by BellaVision. Kim moves to Blue Bay Harbor to accept a coaching job. She finds herself active again. Will she be good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

**The plot is BellaVision's idea. I just figure out how to put eveything together. I hope you will like it.**

The phone rang as a black man answers the phone.

"Hello?" The man said.

"Hey Zack, its Kim," A woman said.

"Hey Kim, How are things going?" He ask.

"I am really starting to miss California. I am done with the Pan Global Games now and between France and Florida, nothing can compare to old Cali," she said.

"I bet. If you want to come for a visit, I am now in Blue Bay Harbor," he said.

"Well I do want to come see you. I do not think I can go back to Angel Grove. Do you care to help me move there?" She asked.

"Here to Blue Bay Harbor? Sure, I just got a job as a real estate agent. What are you looking for?" Zack asked.

"Nothing junky. Some place that I can call home. Can you send me a listing?" Kim asked.

"Sure, it will be my pleasure," he said as they exchanged e-mail address.

"Thanks Zack oh by the way, if you talk to Tommy, Jason, or anyone else, do not tell them that I am moving or that we stay in touch. The last time I saw Tommy, it was to painful," she said.

"You got it listen Kim, I have to go, I need to get to the Reefside airport. I will talk to you later," he said.

"Ok thanks, and remember not a word to anyone," she said.

"Ok bye," he said as the both hung up the phone.

_**Blue Bay Harbor huh? That might be just the place for a fresh start.**_ She thought.

The next day, She got an e-mail from Zack with an attachment of the houses for sale. She did not find one that she like. They were either to big , or they need a lot of work done. She looked online for an apartment. She found one that she thought was just right. She called the apartment manager up and he told her that he had one that she could move into As quickly as she could get everything done. She put her house up for sale and within a week, she had a buyer. While all of this was going on, she told Zack that she decided to rent an apartment. He said he understood.

Six weeks later, she made the move to Blue Bay Harbor. A week after she moved, she started to get confront able with her new soundings. Just she got ready to search the classified ads of the local newspaper, someone rang her doorbell.

_**Who could that be, I hardly know anyone here.**_ She thought.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Zack," he said before she opened the door.

"Oh hey Zack, what brings you here?" She asked after she opened the door.

"Can't I visit an old friend that just moved into town?" He asked.

"Sure, I just did not expect anyone at my door without expecting them," she said.

"Well I was just on my way home and I thought I would drop by," he said.

"That's fine, I was just about to check the newspaper for an job openings," she said.

"The newspaper? Come on Kim, join the 21st century," he said.

"I would, but I do not have internet access here and I do not have access to the computers at the employment office or the library yet," she said.

"Ah I see you know, I have the internet at my place," he said as she picked up the paper.

"I know, but I did not want to bother you," she said.

"It won't be a bother." he said.

"Thanks, but I think I just found one," she said after searching through the classifieds.

"Oh really, what is it?" He asked.

"Blue Bay Harbor High School is looking for a gymnastics coach," she said.

"Sounds like a job for you," he said.

"Thanks, I am going to see if I can pick up an application right now," she said as they went their separate ways.

She found the superintendent's office and asked the secretary for an application. A few days later, she got a call from the superintendent. He asked her if she could come in for an interview. She happily accepted. "That afternoon, she had the interview, and two days later, she got a phone call informing her that she got the job. As soon as she got off the phone, she called her mom to share the good news.

"That is great honey congratulations," Kim's mom said.

"Thanks mom it will be a new challenge for me being a coach at a new school," Kim said.

"I am sure you will do fine," her mom said.

"Thanks mom," she said.

"Your welcome dear, listen I need to go I will talk to you later," her mom said.

"Ok bye mom, I love you," she said,

"I love you to," her mom said before they hung up.

After she got off the phone, she called Zack.

"I knew you would get the job," he said.

"Thanks Zack, no matter what, I know could always count on you," she said.

"What can I say, we have been friends for a long time," he said.

"Yeah, but you are the only one that I feel like I can talk to anymore," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked as she told him how she broke up with Tommy and that when they last saw each other at Murianthias Tommy looked like he was happy with Kat.

"Tommy and your replacement?" Sounds like she replaced you more then just as a ranger," he said.

"I know right? Kat did send back the power coin and morpher though," she said.

"Well, if we ever need to be rangers again, at least you will be ready, as long as it still works," he joked.

"It is still to painful to think about them," she said.

"Oh sorry." he said.

"I brought it up, anyways, I am going to get off of here bye," she said.

"Bye Kim, I will talk to you later," he said as they hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope the first part of the chapter explains any confuson that you may have. **

While Kim was enjoying her new life in Blue Bay Harbor, the monster attacks and the latest ranger team defeating them seemed all to familiar. She was starting to make new friends and she started to get close with one of the high school teachers name Jake. While she was busy wither her new life, Zack started to try to figure something out. One morning, he called Jason.

"Hey man, long time since I heard from you," Jason said

"Yeah I know man, so what's going on?" Zack asked.

"Just working a lot. What about you?" Jason asked.

"About the same. Actually I called because a while back I talked to Kim. She acted like the two of you have lost touch," Zack said.

"Actually we have, I live with Tommy, Adam, and Rocky now," Jason said.

"I bet she does not talk to you because you live with Tommy now," Zack said.

"Probably, but he is never home. He is a Dr. in Paleontology," Jason said.

"There must be something wrong with the phone lines, I thought you said Tommy is a Dr. in Paleontology," Zack said.

"I did say that," Jason said before he heard Zack laughing.

"That's funny. I needed a good laugh," Zack said.

"I am serious!" Jason said.

"Oh," Zack said.

"You aren't the only one who thought it was funny. Rocky gives Tommy a hard time when he comes home," Jason said.

"So where are you guys living at?" Zack asked.

"Reefside," Jason said.

"Cool, I am in Blue Bay Harbor," Zack said.

"Nice, hey man I need to get off of here. Talk to you later," Jason said.

"Ok I will talk to you later, bye," Zack said before they both hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Lothor had summoned his nieces.

"Girls, listen up. I have a new plan. Your part of it is simple. I want both of you to go down to Blue Bay Harbor and capture a human. I do not want one of the rangers, or a ninja, just a regular helpless human being," he said.

"Why us?" Kapri asked.

"Because everyone in Blue Bay Harbor knows about the Kelzacks and besides... **I SAID SO!"** He said.

"I don't get it. Why not create a monster, or send Zurgane down?" Marah asked.

"Come on Mar, how hard can it be to capture a none ninja and none Power Ranger?" Kapri asked.

"I don't wanna!" Marah said.

"You do not have to go alone, I am sending the both of you down," Lothor said.

"But uncle," Marah said before Lothor stopped her.

"No butts, now the two of you get out of my face!" He yelled.

"What is with him today?" Kapri whispered to her sister on the way out.

"**I HEARD THAT**!" He said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Marah asked her sister.

"We could set a trap like we did for the blue ranger," Kapri said.

"I like it, but we have to do something different," Marah said.

"Like what?" Kapri asked.

"How about we dress up as old ladies and pretend to faint on the beach?" Marah said.

"I like it," Kapri said,

"Actually, we do not have to dress up as old women, just dress up as regular women, then pretend to faint," Marah said.

"Even better," her sister said.

Meanwhile, Kim decided to go on a picnic. Even though she lived by herself, she decided to have one on the beach. _**I do miss the ocean breeze and smell**_. She thought.

At Ninja Ops, Cam and his dad were talking.

"Lothor has been very quite lately," Cam said.

"Yes he has, but I fear this could be the calm before the storm," his dad said.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"It is not like him to go this long without causing an attack," Sensei said as he hopped onto the keyboard.

Cyber Cam appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Dude, shouldn't you be battling Lothor?" Cyber Cam asked.

"He would if Lothor sent a monster, but everything is peaceful. There aren't even any Kelzacks in town," Sensei said.

"Oh ok, well I am out. Later dude, and furry father of my creator," Cyber Cam said before he disappeared.

"I better check out Cyber Cam before things get ugly," Cam said.

Sensei agreed.

"This is going to be so much fun. We finally get out of here," Marah said.

"Hello! Don't forget what we are doing," her sister reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Wait, what was it again? I forgot," Marah said as Kapri rolled her eyes.

"Uncle wants us to capture a regular human," Kapri reminded her sister.

"Oh yea, that explains why we are wearing the baiting suits," Marah said as the two of them headed for Earth.

On a deserted part of the beach, Kim had just laid out a blanket before she moved her basket. She put down her purse, next to the basket, before she got the food out. As she was enjoying a quite afternoon by the water, Kapri and Marah were scoping things out.

"Ugh, there is only one person here," Marah said pointing to Kim.

"Well, it looks like we found our target. I will fall down, and you get her attention. Tell her I fainted, bring her to me, and I will capture her," Kapri said before she fell to the ground.

"Oh no, my sister has fainted. Help her!" Marah said running to Kim.

"Is she breathing?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. Can you check her out?' Marah asked.

"Sure Kim said before she ran to Kapri.

Kim checked on Kapri, and before Kim walked away, Kapri got up, grabbed her, and left for Lothor's ship. A carious Marah searched the former pink rangers purse and found her morpher with the coin inside. Marah grabbed the morpher and disappeared.

**Now that Lothor has Kim, what will happen? Find out in the chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So girls, did you complete the mission?" Lothor asked.

"Uh huh, one regular human just for you uncle," Kapri said.

"Oh oh I found this thingy too," Marah said holding up Kim's morpher.

_**How did she get that? HUH I had that in my purse. She went through my purse?**_ Kim thought.

"Marah, why did you bring me a piece of junk?" Lothor asked.

_**I though Zedd was ugly, this guy takes the cake.**_ Kim thought.

"Its pretty and there is something gold in it," she said.

"**FOR YOUR INFORMATION BUCO, THAT IS NOT A PEICE OF JUNK!"** Kim said before she realized what she said.

"Oh really, then, what is it?" Lothor asked.

"Like I would tell you you big piece of ugly," She said.

"Why thank your for the complement on my looks. I do try to look my worse," he said while Kim rolled her eyes.

"That was not a complement," she said.

" just dissed you," Marah said.

"I do not take kindly to rude remarks," Lothor said before he shot a beam towards her.

**"HA IN MY DAYS AS A POWER RANGER I HAVE BEEN HIT A LOT WORSE THEN THAT,"** She said. _**Ops... crap... I just told him what I was. He will probably figure out the morpher now.**_ She thought.

You a former Power Ranger? Ha you make me laugh," the villain said.

"It has been a while," she said.

"You look to small to be a Power Ranger," Choobo said.

"Are you doubting me?" She asked.

"Hum, you have potential to be evil," Lothor said.

"Me evil? You wish. I can take all of you on right now," she said before she went into her fighting stance.

She first took on Marah. With a combination of gymnastic and martial arts moves, Kim easy took her out. Kapri took her turn at fighting her. Kim had a harder time fighting Kapri, but end the end, she won. Her last opponent was a group of Kelzacks.

_**Those things are uglier then the putties ever were.**_ She thought.

"Impressive, I could use someone like you to battle the Power Rangers," Lothor said.

"Me work for you? **NEVER**!" she said before Lothor shot her with a beam putting her in a submissive state.

The now submissive Kim, told Lothor all about her ranger days, from her suits, to her weapons, and all about her zords. He made her tell him every little detail.

While Kim was going through her ranger history, Tommy just finished up his day on an archeological dig site in Japan. He decided to call home to let Jason, Adam, and Rocky know when he would be back. He got out his cell phone and called the house in case anyone was home.

"Ranger frat house," a drunk Rocky said after he saw Tommy's cell phone number on the caller ID.

"Rocky, have you been drinking again?" Tommy asked.

"Um yeah, I guess I had a few to many beers late last night," Rocky said.

"What happened?' Tommy said.

"Do you remember me telling you about a blind date my cousin set me up on?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, wait did you already have it?" Tommy asked.

"Last night. The woman was beautiful Tommy, we had a great time, but she reminded me a lot of Aisha," Rocky said.

"Speaking of Aisha, where is she?' Tommy asked.

"She is still in Africa. She does not want to have a long distance relationship at this point," Rocky said.

"So, this woman reminded you a lot of Aisha, and you decided not to go on a second date? Then you decided to get drunk when you got home?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, hey man Jason and Adam have already left for work and I am trying to get over this headache, I'll see you when you get back into town," Rocky said before he hung up before Tommy could respond.

_**Aisha needs to get back to **_the_** states soon.**_ Tommy thought while dialing Jason's cell phone number.

Tommy informed Jason when he will be home. Jason told him to have a safe flight home. Back at Ninja Ops, Cam found out about Marah and Kapri kidnapping Kim.

"Lothor had sunk to a new low kidnapping innocent people," Cam said to his dad.

"This may be new for him but I have a feeling she is not an ordinary person," Sensei said.

"Should we alert the others?' Cam asked.

"Not yet, replay the video and stop it when you get a good shot of her face," Sensei said.

Cam did as he was instructed. Sensing that he had seen her before, he pulled up a file on the original Power Rangers.

"My fears are correct. He kidnapped the original pink ranger," Sensei said.

"This could we worse then when the Thunder Rangers were on his side," Cam said.

"Now now Cam, Kimberly has been inactive for a long time now. The only way that the rangers could face her is if Lothor gives her new powers and puts her under a spell," Sensei said.

"I guess you are right father, by the way, where are the rangers?" Cam asked.

"I believe they are enjoying their time off, which you should too," Sensei informed him.

"Your right. I'll go find them and join them. At least Cyber Cam is here," Cam said.

"You might want to check him out before you leave," Sensei said.

"I will do that," Cam said.

He found the rangers at Storm Chargers. Shane asked him if something was wrong.

"Not yet, but father and I think something big could happen soon," he said while Kelly was in the back.

"Well, we might as well rest up before things get ugly," Hunter said.

**Now Lothor knows about Kim's past as a Power Ranger.** **What are his plans for her? Find out in the chapters to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So how is it going?" A cheerful Marah asked Lothor as she was hopping into a secret room.

"It was going good until you came in," he said.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Trying to make good use of our prisoner," he said.

"How are things going master?" Kim asked.

"You will have your new powers in just a little while," Lothor said.

Sometime later, Lothor gathers everyone for a big announcement. He reveals Kim's new powers and that she is fighting for them. She comes out in a pink Ninja outfit which covers her eyes. (movie ninjetti suite).

"Ladies and freaks, from the planet Earth I give you our newest attempt to take down the Power Rangers. I present to you Kim in her new ninjetti form. Now Kim, show us how you morph into your other form," he ordered.

"Whit pleasure PINK RANGER POWER!" She said morphing into a suit similar to her original one. (Movie version suit).

"Uncle don't quit your day job," Marah said.

"So what kind of weapons does she have?" Kapri asked.

"So, you want to see my Power Whip?" Kim said before using her new weapon. (Pterodactyl Thunder whip from the movie).

"Impressive," Zurgane said.

"Thanks," Lothor and Kim chorused.

"What are my orders?" She asked changing back into her ninjetti suit.

"Go down to Blue Bay Harbor and cause havoc," Lothor said.

"Yes master," she said before she left.

The rangers were a Ninja Ops talking.

"You know, not having a monster attack for a while is kind of nice," Shane said.

"Totally, but I do not think Lothor is done," Dustin said.

"I have a feeling that something is about to happen," Tori said.

"You mean like all heck is going to break lose?" Blake asked.

"Maybe not that bad, but it could be," she said.

Before Sensei could say anything, Cyber Cam told them about some Kelzacks downtown.

"Let's go!" Shane said as all six rangers ran out.

"You guys ready?" Cam asked facing the Kelzacks.

"Ready," the rangers said before they started fighting.

The rangers had some difficulty with groups of Kelzacks coming right after they took some out.

"Don't these guys ever stop coming?" Hunter asked after he knocked two of them out.

Suddenly, the Kelzacks vanished and Lothor stood face to face with the rangers.

"This is not the time for a family reunion," Cam said.

"Why nephew, is that anyway to treat family?" Lothor said.

"Dad told me that once you were vanished from the Wind Ninja Academy you ceased to exorcist as his brother and my uncle!" Cam said.

"That maybe true but it can not change what once was," Lothor said.

"What do you want Lothor?" Shane asked.

"Why do I have to want something?" Lothor asked.

"Dude your the bad guy, it's your thing," Dustin said.

"In that case, meet your doom!" Lothor shouted as Kim did a flip landing in front of the rangers in her ninjetti suit.

_**The rangers are in for it now.**_ Sensei thought watching from Ninja Ops.

_**Lothor some how succeed in turning her evil.**_ Cam thought.

The rangers started fighting Kim. She used all of her moves from her ranger days.

This chick as a lot of moves," Blake said.

"I agree bro," Hunter said.

"You know, we do not like being called chicks," Tori said as she was flying after Kim threw her.

"Sorry force of habit,"Black said dodging a hit.

"You six are worthless," Kim said before she morphed into her other form.

_**Lothor must of charged her morpher with evil powers**_. Sensei thought.

"Say hello to my power whip," Kim said before she attacked the rangers.

"Let's put our weapons together," Shane ordered.

"What silly weapons you fools have," Kim said before she called for her Crane zord. (movie version).

"Nice stereo," Kim said when she got into the zord.

"Funny, I did not think zords have stereo's," Lothor said watching from his place.

"That is so unfair, she gets a stereo in her zord and what do we get? **NOTHING!"** Marah said.

"You know what to do now guys," Shane said before the rangers called for their zords.

As soon as the zords arrived, the megazords formed.

"You rangers make me laugh with your suits, your weapons, and now you megazords," she hissed shooting lasers at the megazords.

Let's take down this poser," Dustin said

"Hold on dudes, I am sending you a sphere," Cyber Cam said.

Shane inserted a disc and the Serpent Sword Sphere came out. Cam used a disc to make the Bee Spinner come out. Before the Thunder Rangers could get a sphere, the spell on Kim started to wear off, and she retreated.

"Huh she gave up?" Tori asked.

"It looks like it, we better head back to Ninja Ops and prepare for another round," Cam said.

"What is she doing?" Lothor asked when she saw Kim hop out of her zord and un morph.

"Going somewhere?" He said as he appeared right in front of Kim.

"Yeah, I am getting away from you!" She said.

"Oh no you don't," he said shooting her with a beam that put her under his spell again.

"Yes master," she said as they went back to his ship.

"Now then, you will tell me your weakness. Girls, you better take notes," Lothor said.

"Sure thing, whatever you say," Marah and Kapri said shaking their heads in agreement.

Kim began talking about her relationship with Tommy, from how they started to how it ended. She even told him how she felt when she saw Tommy and Kat together when they rescued her and Jason from Divatox.

"Girls, this gives me an idea.

**What's Lothor's new idea? Find out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the latest chapter. It has taken me a while to come up with it. Please R/R**

"So what's your plan?" Kapri asked.

"We find this 'Tommy' feller and have him watch his high school sweetheart in action," Lothor said.

"I do not know where he is at," Kim said.

"Surly you know someone that knows his ware a bouts," Lothor said.

"I only keep in touch with one of my former team mates. Perhaps he can tell us where Tommy is,"Kim said.

"Well then, go on call him," Lothor ordered.

Kim called Zack asking for Jason or Tommy's phone number. She made up something about trying to see if they can work things out. Zack gave her Jason's cell phone number.

"Well?" Lothor asked.

"He does not have Tommy's phone number, but he did give me the phone number of a friend of ours that does," Kim said.

**"THEN CALL HIM!"** Lothor yelled.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill," Kapri mumbled to her sister,"

"I heard that," Lothor said.

Kim called Jason and asked him for Tommy's cell phone number. While they were on the phone, Tommy walked in the front door. Lothor handed Kim a piece of paper for her to read to Tommy. She told him to meet her at the beach in Blue Bay Harbor in two hours, only Kim would not be the one he would meet. Lothor turned Marah into a Kim clone, she even sounded like Kim. The plan is for her to meet with Tommy and at the right moment, some Kelzacks would appear capturing him and take him back to Lothor's ship. Meanwhile, Tommy and Jason were talking about the recent phone conversation.

"I don't know bro, something does not feel right. I think Adam, Rocky, and myself better go along for back up," Jason said.

"You know, I also have a bad feeling about this, I think I will need you three with me," Tommy said.

"Ok guys here we are, I want you three to stay out of site and watch me, if you see any kind of trouble you know what to do," Tommy said.

Tommy got out of Jason's SUV and started to look for Kim. He spotted Marah dressed like Kim and walked up to her.

"I got here when you said. It is nice to see you again Kim" Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy, I missed you so much, are you still with Kat," Marah asked.

"Nah, we broke up years ago. In fact we ended it shortly after we passed on our Turbo powers," Tommy said.

_**This guy could be very interesting if uncle was to turn him evil. After all, it isn't every day you capture a former Power Ranger, oh wait, maybe it will be everyday.**_ Marah started to think as Tommy was talking.

"So Kim, do you want to try to get back together, I mean that is why you called me here right?" Tommy asked.

"I am impressed, for once Tommy shows up somewhere on time," Kim hissed watching from Lothor's ship.

"Why yes Tommy I do but first...," Marah said before she snapped her fingers and a group of Kalzacks appeared.

"What the... Kim why did you turn on me like that?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah one more thing, I am not your precious Kim," Marah said instantly revealing her true self.

"Who are you, what have you done with Kim, and what do you want with me?" Tommy asked.

"You will see, oh I did not do anything to Kim," Marah said.

Tommy starts fighting the Kelzacks when Jason, Adam, and Rocky rushed over.

"Apparently you did not come alone," Marah said.

"Well there is a shocker, Marah actually went under cover without blowing her cover until she had to," Kapri said.

"Yes it is about time she did something right," Lothor said.

When the four former rangers defeated the Kelzacks, Zurgane showed up and helped Marah capture them.

"Time for me to head down to Earth and cause some destruction," Kim said before she left.

Zurgane and Marah brought the four to Lothor.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Tommy hissed.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lothor, soon to be ruler of the Earth," he said as he started to tell his whole story.

_**Not if I have anything to do with it**_. Zurgane thought.

_**Dark magic, wow this guy would have been great with Rita.**_ Jason thought.

"Oh yeah, well you are messing with the wrong guys. We battled freaks uglier than you before," Tommy said as Choobo tied them up.

"Silence! Now you will sit still and watch as my latest hench women wreck havoc on Blue Bay Harbor," Lothor said as he made a screen appear.

The four former rangers saw Kim in her nenjittie suit start destroying things and injuring people in her way.

"This woman seams familiar. I just can not figure out who she reminds me of," Tommy said.

"That looks like our old ninja suits. With it being pink, you have two guess," Adam said.

"I was not with you three at that time, but I can figure it out," Jason said.

"Oh my goodness, the way she does those cartwheels, it can not be. **KIM?** Tommy said in horror.

"Very well, it took you long enough," Lothor hissed.

"Oh here comes our favorite part, when she defeats the Power Rangers," Marah said.

"good luck to them," Jason mumbled.

"You know, if that yellow guy said wind instead of air, and the guys in dark red and dark blue said fire and heart, then it would be like the old Captain Planet and the Plantaters carton," Rocky said.

"Dude, this is no time for cracking jokes," Adam said.

"Yeah, right now we need to get out of here and get Kim back to normal," Tommy said.

**"YOU WILL DO NON OF THAT!"** Lothor hissed shooting a beam at them nearly missing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is chapter 6.**

While the former rangers were on Lothor's ship, the current rangers were struggling against Kim.

"This girl is one tough chick," Dustin said dodging Kim.

"Yeah I know," Hunter said avoiding a kick.

"You know, you should not call women chicks," Cam said starting to run out of breath.

"We know, but right now is not the time to remind us how to talk to, or about females," Blake said avoiding Kim.

"I am all for girl power, but this is ridiculous," Tori said.

"The worst part is that is not one of Lothor's lame monsters, so we can not destroy her," Shane said.

"Back that up and turn up the sound. I think he called my monsters lame," Lothor said while watching the attack.

"Oh you just got dissed," Marah said.

"Grow up, nobody does that anymore," Kapri hissed.

The two sister starting arguing then it turned into pushing and shoving.

_**I should have never started working with family.**_ Lothor thought.

"You six are the worst group of rangers I have ever been around. I should know, I was on a great team," Kim said.

_**What is she talking about?**_ All of the rangers, except Cam, thought.

Kim morphed into her Mighty Morphin like suite before she got in her Cain zord.

"Cyber Cam, we need our zords," Shane said.

"You got it dudes and dudet," Cyber Cam said.

The rangers formed their megazords. Kim dodged every hit that came her way. The rangers megazords took several hits before Kim retreated.

"Well, we better go back to Ninja Ops," Dustin said.

Meanwhile Lothor and the others walked into another room wen Kim arrived.

"Ok guys, now is our chance to leave," Tommy said.

"Bro, how do we leave?" Jason asked.

"I have not got there yet," Tommy said.

"I have a pocket knife in my front pocket," Adam said.

"Its better then nothing," Rocky said.

"I think it might be our only way out Rocko," Tommy said.

Just as Adam got his pocket knife out, Hunter and Blake showed up.

"Don't worry guys, we are here to save you," Hunter said.

"What if that creep Lothor catches you?" Jason asked.

"He won't," Blake said.

"Hold still guys," Hunter said as he used his Thunder Staff to cut them lose.

"Follow us," Hunter said as he and Blake ran to the exit.

"Thanks guys we owe you one," Tommy said once everyone got near the secret waterfall entrance.

"Our mentor would like a word with you four," Blake said.

"Did we do something wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Ha ha ha, no it is not like that. At least we do not think so. Now take our hands," Hunter said.

The thunder rangers took the former rangers through the waterfall and into Ninja Ops.

"That was different," Rocky said.

"Yeah it was almost like Jesus when he walked on water," Jason said.

"It is the only way to our base," Hunter said.

"Sensei, we are back," Blake said before he and Hunter powered down.

"Very good Hunter and Blake. Not only did you retrieve four civilians from Lothor's ship but you managed to retrieve four members of the first Power Rangers group," Sensei said.

"I thought the Power Rangers were just in comics and on TV before we became Power Rangers ourselves," Tori said.

"No no Tori, the Power Rangers go back about ten years. These four spent years battling evil," Sensei said.

"Am I hearing things or is that rat talking?" Rocky asked.

"He is not a rat, he is a guinea pig," Shane said.

"He is also our mentor," Dustin said.

"And he is my father," Cam said.

"Somehow Lothor turned him into a guinea pig," Tori said.

"And now you four former Power Rangers are here because one of your teem mates have turned to the dark side," Sensei said.

"What?" The Wind and Thunder Rangers asked.

"It's true, a few days ago, father and I got a hold of a video of Lothor's nieces capturing the original pink ranger," Cam said.

"How would Lothor turn Kim evil?" Tommy asked.

"He has his ways. We were once his evil rangers, who were told that Sensei killed our adoptive parents. We were trained to destroy him and his students, who later became our friends. "Oh by the way, my name is Hunter and this is Blake," Hunter said pointing to Blake.

"He is the crimson ranger and I am the navy ranger," Blake said.

"I am Shane, the red ranger. This is Dustin, the yellow ranger. Over here is Tori, the blue ranger. At the computer is Cam, our technical adviser and green ranger," Shane said.

_**Hunter, Blake, and Tommy have some things in common.**_ Jason thought.

"It is not easy being green," Cam said.

"Well I am Tommy, the original green ranger, the original, white ranger, and red rangers for the next two Power Rangers teams."

"I am Jason, the original red ranger and the gold ranger for the second Power Rangers team."

"I am Rocky, Jason's red ranger replacement when he left for Switzerland, and the blue ranger for the second Power Rangers team."

"I am Adam, the second black ranger and the green ranger for the next two Power Rangers teams. Oh and Cam, Tommy and I know it is not easy being green."

"It is very nice to meet all of you," Sensei said.

"The same goes," Tommy said.

_**If Billy was around, I am not sure how he would react towards a woman being a blue ranger. Also how would Aisha and Tanya react to a male yellow ranger, at least on Earth?**_ Rocky thought.

_**A male yellow ranger and and a female blue ranger? That is different.**_ Jason thought.

_**Wait until Billy, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya would react to their colors being switched around.**_ Tommy thought.

_**This is one interesting team.**_ Adam thought.

_**There was a male blue ranger? I wonder how many other women were blue?**_ Tori thought.

"If you four would like, you are welcome to stay and help defeat Lothor, along with setting your friend free," Sensei said.

"I for one, agree to stay and try to be of any help," Tommy said.

"If Tommy stays, then I stay," Jason said.

"Us two," Rock and Adam said.

"Didn't you four lose your powers, pass them on to other people, or both?" Cam asked.

"You are correct on both accounts, although Tommy and I should have the powers that we used a few months ago when we had a red ranger moon mission," Jason said.

"I heard about that, how come I was not invited?" Rocky asked.

"I could not get a hold of you. Besides You probably could of only used your ninja powers," Tommy said.

"Ah, I think Adam and I still have some power left, unless the Zeo powers were used to make the Turbo powers," Rocky said.

"I think they were," Adam said.

"Jase and I can try to use our red ranger powers," Tommy said.

"It is worth a shot," Shane said.

Jason and Tommy went back home to look for their morphers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I finally got this chapter done.**

"They are right in here," Lothor said he, Kim, Marah, Kapri, Zurgane, and Choobo entered the main room.

"Where did they go? They were just here?" Kapri said.

"One of the rangers must of came in a freed them," Lothor said.

"That makes sense. When I was a ranger, I had to rescue some of my friends," Kim said.

"Who was on guard?" Zurgane asked.

Nobody spoke up.

"Nice move," Kim hissed.

"What me? You came back to soon," Lothor said.

"Obviously it was not soon enough if they escaped," Kapri said.

"Kim go find them," Lothor ordered.

"Yes master," she said.

_**I**** thought genies only called people master.**_ Kapri thought.

"Kapri, remembered they other day when you complained about Kim having a stereo in her zord and you two get nothing?" Lothor asked.

"I believe that was Marah," Kapri said.

"Well who ever it was. You two get the satisfaction of my undying love," Lothor said.

"Yeppe," Kapri mumbled.

Back at Ninja Ops, the current rangers were trying to figure out the next move.

"Maybe if we had some history on Kim, we might be able to find a way to turn her good again," Shane said.

"It is worth a shot," Cam said.

He pulled up a video he had on the original Power Rangers.

"Well that was not very helpful," Dustin said after the video.

"We don't have much to go on do we?" Tori asked.

"It does not look like it," Cam said.

"Oh man, we are going to be late for work," Hunter said.

"Man I completely forgot," Shane said.

The four male rangers ninja streak out of the woods.

"I might as well go also," Tori said.

The next afternoon Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Jason stopped by Storm Chargers to see if they can get some directions to the woods. The guys were working while Tori was hanging out.

"Excuse me miss, my friends and I are new here and we like to know how to get to the woods. We want to walk through them," Tommy said to a red head woman.

"Oh hey guys, I can show you the way," Tori said from behind them.

"Do you know these four?" The woman asked Tori.

"Yea, These are some new friends of mine and the guys," she said.

"Well any friend of Tori's or my employes is welcomed. By the way, my name is Kelly," the woman said.

"My name is Tommy, and these are my friends Jason, Rocky, and Adam," Tommy said.

_**She is kind of cute.**_ Jason thought.

Tori took them to the entrance of Ninja ops.

"Kelly... Earth to Kelly," Shane said.

"Hum what?" She asked.

"Looks like someone is developing a crush," Dustin teased.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well once the guys left with Tori, you look like you were staring off into space," Hunter said

"Also you were out of it for a long time while Shane tried to get you attention," Blake said.

"So who is it?" Shane asked.

"Like I would share my personal life with any of my employes," she said.

Jason rode with Tori in her van and everybody else was in Tommy's jeep.

"So do all of you work there?" Jason asked.

"Just the guys. I hang out there," She said.

"When I was a ranger, we all hung out at the local youth center," Jason said.

"Well we do not have one of those here and Kelly is cool," she said.

"Yea she seems really nice," Jason said.

_**Crap.**_ He thought.

"Sounds like someone is developing a crush," Tori teased.

"Just take us to Ninja ops," he said.

"What's a matter, you don't like a woman who runs an extreme sports shop?" She teased.

"It is not that, right now I am focused on freeing Kim," he said.

Suddenly, Kim, morphed, appeared on the hood of the van causing Tori to swerve.

"What the heck?" She asked.

Tommy pulled off to the side of the road as Tori got out of her van. Tori and Kim fought at first, then Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Adam got out and Kim froze when she turned around and faced her former team mates.

"Hello Kim," Tommy said almost sounding like his evil green ranger days.

She un morphed while being speechless. Suddenly, she morphed and started to attack. Tommy morphed into his Zeo form and Jason morphed into his Mighty Morhpin form. She managed to damage their morphers and injure them, knocking them unconscious. Adam and Rocky help Jason and Tommy into Tori's van. She drove them to Ninja Ops with Rocky and Adam behind them.

"Cam the guys need your help! They showed up at Storm Chargers asking for directions on how to get to the waterfall when I volunteered to bring them here. On the way we were attacked by Kim. Tommy and Jason used one of their old morphers when she attacked them and destroyed their powers," Tori said in between breathes when she entered Ninja Ops.

"Where are they now?" Cam asked.

"Laying unconscious in my van," she said.

Cam and Tori ran outside helping Rocky and Adam bring Tommy and Jason inside. He looked over them the best he knew how.

"I am no Dr., but I think they will be ok," Cam said.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked.

"The only thing we can do, let the newbies fight Kim and hope Tommy and Jason wake up," Rocky said.

"That sounds like something Tommy would say," Adam said.

"Well I was a red ranger before he became one," Rocky said.

"I suggest you two go on home, we will call if anything happens," Sensei said.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that," Rocky said about Sensei being a guinea pig.

"How do you think I left at first?" Cam asked.

"Wait Cam, who runs the technical stuff when you are in battle?" Adam asked.

Cyber Cam appeared out of no where.

"That would be me dudes," Cyber Cam said.

"What is that, a robot, or a clone?' Adam asked.

"He is a virtual duplicate of myself programed with all the information to fill the tech role when I can not," Cam said.

"So in others words, neither," Rocky said.

"I guess so," Cam said.

Tori left to go back to Storm Chargers, while Adam and Rocky went back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here I am with the next chapter. An old friend shows up.**

An hour after Tori, Adam, and Rocky left, Tommy woke up.

"What happened?" He said still trying to wake up.

"You and Jason took on Kim with your old powers when she attacked Tori. She destroyed your morphers and knocked the two of you out," Sensei said.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked.

"Tori and your friends left an hour ago," Cyber Cam said.

"You know if I did not know about all of this, I would thing I am having a weird dream," Tommy said.

As Tori, Shane, and Dustin walked in, Jason started to wake up.

"What the heck happened?" Jason asked.

"We were attacked by Kim, who destroyed our powers and knocked us out," Tommy said.

"Shouldn't you two be at work?" Tommy asked Shane and Dustin.

"Man it is so slow there. Kelly let us off early," Dustin said.

"Not a moment to soon either, guess who is back with a bunch of Kelzacks," Cam said.

"You four go ahead," Sensei said.

Without any hesitation, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam morphed before they fought the Kelzacks and Kim.

Jason and Tommy went back home. A short time after they arrived home, Adam and Rocky arrived.

"What are we going to do now? The current rangers can not defeat Kim by their selves," Jason said.

"I think I have an idea. We may be able to retain one of our old powers. Bro you will be getting a new power if my plan works," Tommy said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"I think I know what he is talking about," Adam said.

"Ninjor!" Rocky said.

"Did someone call my name?" Ninjor asked.

Two streams of red light, almost like fire, flowed around the room before they became one. The stream took shape and Ninjor appeared.

"Ninjor, we need your help," Tommy said.

"I know my falcon. I am well aware that the crane has fallen victim to evil," Ninjor said.

"What can we do? Zedd and Rita destroyed our ninja coins when Master Vile turned us into kids," Rocky said.

"Fare not my ape, I have revived your ninja coins, and I have one for Jason," Ninjor said.

"How do you know my name?" Jason asked.

_**Ape is fitting for Rocky.**_ Jason thought.

"I am Ninjor! Creator of the power coins I know all!" He said.

"That's great Ninjor, but with four rangers, we can not create the Ninja Megazord," Rocky said.

"Hum, I see your point. Where are the bear and wolf?" Ninjor asked.

"Aisha and Billy do not know what is going on," Tommy said.

"It does not matter your four will be able to create a new Ninja Megazord. After the ceremony of course," Ninjor said.

"Ceremony, what ceremony?" Jason asked.

"Gather around me in a circle, or square. Put your arms up and close your eyes. Make sure you are holding hands with the guy next to you," Ninjor said.

He recited the same words he said the first time. The power started to flow through the four, just like it had flowed through Tommy, Adam, and Rocky before. This time Jason was covered in a gold ninja garb. Adam, Rocky, and Tommy found their selves in the familiar garb and colors, while Jason was amazed at his new garb.

"Just like before Tommy, Adam, and Rocky your colors and Ninja Zords stay the same. However Jason, you get a very special color and zord. You my new friend are the Gold Eagle," Ninjor said.

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam did their familiar poses and said the same lines as they did the first time. Jason quickly caught on and proclaimed himself the Eagle.

"Not only are you four rangers again, but you are one with **NINJA!"** Ninjor said.

_**I sure wish Aisha and Billy were here with us.**_ Tommy thought.

Ninjor departed the same way he entered the room. Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky went back to Ninja Ops to see what happen with the Ninja Storm team. When they arrive, the Ninja Storm team finshed watching a video on the history of the first team.

"We did not hear you guys come in," Blake said.

"We just got re united with our inner ninja," Tommy said.

"Well they did. I just found mine," Jason said.

"Oh wow awesome," Dustin said.

"Did you four have to travel to where this Ninjor person is?" Cam asked.

"No he came to us," Adam said.

"Wait, how do you know about Ninjor?" Tommy asked.

"There is a video of the history of your team that somehow got passed down to me from the previous team," Cam said.

"Kim was a babe back then," Dustin said.

Shane, Cam, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake broke out big smiles while Tommy remembered his high school days with Kim.

"All right you five wipe those goofy grins off your faces," Tori said.

"If only you six were around when Tommy and Kim were dating in high school," Jason said.

"You were just around for the begging of their relationship," Rocky said.

"Good thing you were not around for the letter," Adam said.

"I heard about it though, that was a cold way for her to break up," Jason said.

"It did hurt back then and it hurts now to know she is on the side of evil," Tommy said.

"I have developed communicators for you four so you can keep in contact with us when you are not here or in battle," Cam said.

"Hey thanks man," the four said.

The four veteran rangers each took one before they went home. On the way home, the four vets were talking about the newest team.

"it is great how they have taken us in like they have," Tommy said.

"I agree bro, it is really great that Cam gave us these communicators," Jason said.

"Now we just have to remember which communicator is for us to consummate with each other, and which one to use to communicate with them," Rocky said.

"I think the only one of us to have a problem with that will be Tommy," Adam said.

"Jason, Rocky, and Adam burst out into laughs when Tommy started to get angry.

"Do you three want to walk the rest of the way home?" He asked.

"No," the three of them said when they stopped laughing.

"Well I guess I have to go shopping now. Wish me luck on finding any gold shirts," Jason said as Tommy pulled into the driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it has been a while since the last update. I have been working on my other stories, writters block, and other things. For those of you that read my story New Rangers, I have a poll on my profile asking a question for a later chapter. Enjoy this chapter.**

"What are we going to do? I mean how can we destroy the Power Rangers?" Lothor asked.

"How about we trap them in another dimension," Marah said.

"Do you know how many times we have done that, hum?" Lothor asked.

"Let me guess, you only trapped one or two at a time right?" Kim asked.

"Well um, yes," Lothor said.

"I thought so," Kim said.

"Sounds like she has figured you out. I vote to make her boss. All in favor, raise your hand," Zurgane said.

"All of you put your hands down. Now I am going to stay in charge no matter if you like it or not," Lothor said.

"Trapping them all sounds like a great idea. I mean Tommy and the guys do not have any powers left, so if we trap the rangers, who will stop us?" Kim asked.

"How do you purpose we get them into our trap?" Lothor asked.

"I have not thought about it yet," Kim said.

"Oh how about we sabotage their computer so instead of going to Kim, they walk into our trap," Marah said.

"That sounds like a plan. Just how how are we going to get into their base?" Lothor asked.

"I have not thought about that," Marah said.

"Just when I thought you were on to something, you let me down," Kapri said.

Meanwhile, Jason was alone at the beach when Kelly walked up to him.

"Oh, I thought Tori or Shane would be here," she said.

"Nope. I have not seen them in a while," Jason said.

"Well Blake, Hunter, and Dustin are working," she said.

"Be honest, you did not walk up to me expecting to see Shane or Tori did you?" He asked.

"Now why else would I come here?" She asked.

"Because you have feelings for me?" He asked.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well, maybe I have a thing for you," he said.

Jason and Kelly leaned towards each other to kiss. Suddenly, a group a Kelzacks showed up.

"Kelzacks, we have to go," Kelly said.

"No, you go, I can take these things. I have a black belt," Jason said.

He easily handled them when Shane and Tori showed up already morphed.

"We'll take it from here sir," Shane said.

"Aren't you guys missing a few people?" Jason asked.

"They are um busy at the moment," Tori said seeing Kelly nearby.

_**Kelly probably does not know the true identities of the rangers. I wonder if Ernie ever discovered who we were?** _Jason thought.

"Wow it looked like you have been fighting those things all your life," Kelly said to Jason.

"Well I did live in Angel Grove when the Power Rangers first came to Earth. Sometimes the first foot soldiers, called putties, would attack regular people. A few times, that came towards my friends and I. we had to fight them off until the Power Rangers showed up," Jason said trying not to reveal to much.

_**Nice cover up dude.** _Shane thought.

_**They so like each other.** _Tori thought.

Later that night, the Ninja storm rangers were hanging out at Storm Chargers. Kapri, dressed like a normal woman, walked in. When the time was right, she let a tine space flee go. The flee attached itself to Cam, with the intent of sabotage Ninja Ops. When Cam returned, Cyber Cam appeared. Still unnoticed, the flee went over to Cyber Cam where he did his damage. The whole time, Lothor and his group was watching the whole thing unfold.

"I got to hand it to you Kapri, you did a great job," Marah said when Kapri got back.

"Yes indeed. A much better job then Marah would of done by herself," Lothor said.

"Hey now!" Marah said.

"Now we just wait," Kim said.

The next morning, Lothor sent a monster capable of sending the rangers to another dimension. Sensei went into another room when Cyber Cam set the trap.

"Dudes, we have a problem. Kim is heading towards the beach," Cyber Cam said.

"We are on it," Shane said.

The rangers arrived surprised not to see Kim.

"Where is she?" Dustin asked.

"I have no idea, something must be wrong with Cyber Cam or the computer. I'll check them out when we get back," Cam said.

"Do you think this was a trap?" Blake asked.

"Probably, but how would Lothor or his goons be able to get to Ninja Ops without anyone knowing?" Hunter asked.

"He must of used a monster that can turn invisible or one that latched onto one of us and sabotage Ninja Ops," Tori said.

"All right everyone, be on guard," Shane said.

Back at Ninja Ops, Sensei noticed something was wrong.

"Cyber Cam, what have you done?" He asked.

"What makes you think I done something wrong?" Cyber Cam asked.

"Because the rangers are at the beach and there are no monsters or Kim there," Sensei said.

Cyber Cam ran towards Sensei. Sensei did everything he could to avoid getting caught, but Cyber Cam did catch him and put him in a shoe box. Then he found two shoe laces and put them around the box. He taped the lid to the box so Sensei could not escape.

"Now I am in charge," Cyber Cam said.

As the rangers were getting ready to leave, a giant size spider appeared.

"You are not going anywhere," the monster said.

"Oh yeah, we will see about that after we defeat you," Shane said.

The rangers morphed then they started to fight. During the fight, the monster used six of its legs to trap the rangers into a web. Once the rangers were completely covered by the web, they were sent to another dimension. Back on Lothor's ship, everyone was celebrating.

"Now it is time to take over the world!" Lothor said.

Back at Ninja Ops, Sensei managed to get free by chewing through the box.

_**For once my rodent skills came in handy. Even though the shoe box did not taste good.** _He thought.

At Storm Chargers, Kelly waited an hour on Shane and Dustin.

_**What could be keeping them so long? It is not like them to be this late. In fact Tori, Blake, and Blake aren't here either.** _She thought before Jason walked in.

"What a pleasant surprise," Kelly said.

"Am I wrong to think by your smile, you are happy to see me?" He asked.

"Actually I am happy to see anyone. Shane and Dustin were suppose to be here an hour ago. I have not even seen Tori, Blake, or Hunter either," she said.

"That is weird. If I see them, I'll let them know you are worried about them," he said.

"That will be great," she said before Jason left.

As soon as he got outside, Jason contacted Tommy, Rocky, and Adam to meet him at Ninja Ops. When he got there Cyber Cam did not see him, nor did he notice Sensei escaping.

"Jason, good thing you are here. I fear the rangers are in trouble," Sensei said.

"What gives you that idea?" Jason asked.

"Cyber Cam trapped me in a shoe box and he has been laughing, in an evil tone, none stop," Sensei said.

"Well Tommy and the others are on their way. Their boss is worried about them that is why I came here," Jason said.

"Good thinking. You were an excellent choice to be the first red ranger," Sensei said.

"Thanks," Jason said.

Tommy and the others entered.

"What's going on bro?" Tommy asked.

"Something is going on with Cyber Cam, and the rangers are missing. Kelly is freaking out because none of them are at Storm Chargers," Jason said.

"Looks like we have to find them," Tommy said.

"Cyber Cam trapped me in a shoe box that I had to chew my way out of. He has been acting weird every sense," Sensei said.

"This is reminding me of when Rita and Zedd got married," Adam said.

"You don't think Lothor and Kim are getting married?" Rocky asked.

"Man I hope not. If they are I will personally kick his but as far as I can," Tommy said.

**I thought this would be a good end to the chapter. So Kim thinks Tommy and the others are powerless. Did she forget about Ninjor? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys there are a couple of refernces to the MMPR serries.**

"So what do we have to face?" Rocky asked.

Jason saw the spider monster on the computer screen while Cyber Cam was not looking.

"We got to go to the beach," he said.

The veteran rangers saw the spider monster when they got to the beach.

"Aw man, good thing Zack is not here," Tommy said.

"I know what you mean bro, he probably would be to freaked out to fight. We have to do what we have to do to get the rookies free," Jason said.

"Follow our lead bro. **NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"** Tommy said.

The four morphed into their ninja form.

"Let's get this thing," Jason said.

The rangers were using the ninja powers to out smart the monster when Sensei contacted them.

"Go ahead Sensei," Tommy said.

"Kim is in her Ninja suit and headed for City Hall. I suspect she is going to take over the city," Sensei said.

"We are on it. Looks like we are going to pay Kim a visit," Tommy said.

"So Tommy, why did we morph into our ninja suits instead of our ranger suits?" Rocky asked on the way to Kim.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind and I guess we needed the practice," Tommy said.

The four veteran rangers reach Kim as she was about the enter the building.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE KIM!"** Tommy said.

"Who's going to stop me, you four? You don't even have any powers. I am much to powerful for you," Kim hissed.

"Oh yea. **NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"** Tommy said.

"What, how? Oh no not Ninjor. Hey wait, I don't remember a gold ranger," Kim said.

"Rocky has my original color. You can thank Ninjor for my new power," Jason said.

"So what is it going to be Kim?" Tommy asked.

She started to do a cartwheel towards Tommy before he avoided her. Then Tommy and Jason double team Kim.

"I had enough. **PINK RANGER POWER!"** She said after some fighting.

The guys followed suit. Jason's new suit looked like rocky and Adam's but gold. His helmet was shaped like an eagles head with his visor in the shape of eagles eyes.

"Man this new suit is nice," Jason said.

"Yes it is. Did one of Billy's crushes make it for you?" Kim smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"I think one of Billy's crushes did make something of him in a gold Mighty Morphin' suit," Tommy said.

"You know it does look like the statue that Violet made of Billy," Adam said.

"Now that you mention it, it does. Yeah, that's who it was," Tommy said.

"When did this happen?" Rocky asked.

"When Zedd or Rita made a clone of Billy," Tommy said.

"How do you know it was a statue of him?" Jason asked.

"There was no helmet and the head looked like his," Tommy said.

"I believe she gave a speech on how Billy would make a great Power Ranger," Kim said.

"If it was not her that made the speech, one of his other crushes did," Tommy said.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a city to take over," Kim said.

"Oh right, and no you don't. You three take on the monster. I got things here," Tommy said before he started fighting.

"Right," Adam, Jason, and Rocky said.

"You have not lost a step," Kim said.

"I have been working on some new moves. You are still pretty good yourself," Tommy said.

"You are a better opponent then the lame newbies," Kim said while dodging a kick.

"Nothing beats the originals," Tommy said avoiding a punch.

After some more fighting, Kim left for Lothor's ship. When Tommy got to the monster, Adam shot it with his blade blaster. Lothor made it grow which caused the vets to form the new Ninja Megazord. Adam's zord remain the bottom, Rocky's zord became the top half and head, Tommy's zord became the left arm, and Jason's zord became the right arm.

"All right let's see what this reconfigured baby can do," Tommy said.

A stream of power shot out of the mouth of the falcon zord which made the monster blow up. The Wind, Thunder, and Samurai rangers, appeared out of the sky.

"Can a dude get a warning before he falls to the ground?" Dustin asked.

"It is great to see you guys again. Cam, you need to shut Cyber Cam down. Somehow he lured you guys into a trap," Tommy said.

"Also Kelly is worried about you guys," Jason said.

"Aw man, we are late," Shane said .

"You think dude?" Dustin asked. before they ran off.

"We better head back to Ninja Ops," Cam said.

When they returned, Sensei was duct tape to a table leg and the computer was shut down. Cyber Cam was nowhere to be found until Cam started the computer up. Cyber Cam appeared right behind him. Hunter and Blake grabbed his arms until Cam shut him down. A human sized bug like monster appeared out of nowhere. While this was going on, Adam set Sensei free.

"I thought I got rid of you," The monster said.

"That's what you think," Hunter said.

"Oh well. Time to take out the trash," the monster said.

Hunter, Blake, Tori, and Cam fought the monster. The fight went outside where after a while the monster grew. Hunter and Blake called on their zords to form the Thunder Megazord. After a few punches, the thunder rangers used the Spin Blade spare destroying the monster.

**"ALL RIGHT!"** Hunter, Blake, Tori, Cam, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Jason said.

"You know with the six of you and the four of us, the odds should be in our favor, but their has never been fewer then five of us originals," Jason said facing Hunter.

"Even when I was the green ranger, the team could not always count on me. Due to my limited power. Once I became white, we were a stronger team then before," Tommy said.

"Aw yes Tommy and Jason, I see what you are saying. You feel like you need one more veteran ranger," Sensei said.

Tommy and Jason agreed.

"That can have either a positive or negative affect," Sensei said.

"Hey guys, it seems that the monster was what caused Cyber Cam to act differently," Cam said.

"Yea, I am sorry for all the trouble I caused," Cyber Cam said.

"Apology accepted," everyone said.

On Lothor's ship, Lothor was made about the latest defeat.

"Cheer up, I have a new plan," Kim said.

"So do I," Lothor said.

"They better be better then all of the others," Kapri said.

"If I play everything out right, mine will work," Kim said.

"Mine should, I just need some more time," Lothor said.

**Will a veteran return? Who will it be? Will they have their old color? What do Kim and Lothor have up the sleeves? Find out in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here you go. Those of you that read all of my stories, this is probably the last chapter I upload before Christmas.**

The next day, Tommy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky were at the Blue Bay Harbor beach.

"How are we going to stop Kim with he four of us and the newbies?" Tommy asked.

"It's not going to be easy bro," Jason said.

"I know, but I wish she did not get turned evil to begin with," Tommy said.

"Maybe she turned evil so you two can get back together," Rocky said.

"Have you been drinking again man?" Adam asked.

"No, now hear me out. Tommy you were evil when the two of you met right?" Rocky asked.

"Well we met just before I turned evil, but basically yea," Tommy said.

"You two probably would not of became a couple if you two were not rangers right?" Rocky asked.

"It would have been hard, but I think we would have been became a couple of I was not a ranger," Tommy said.

"I don't know about that," Jason said scratching the back of his neck.

"Ok maybe not, until you left," Tommy said.

"Gee thanks," Jason said before he threw a handful of sand towards Tommy.

"What was that for?" Tommy asked.

"Just because," Jason said.

Adam looked towards his left when he saw some sort of figure.

"What's wrong man?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing, something over there caught my eye," Adam said pointing to the figure.

"Let's go check it out," Rocky said.

"What if it is a trap?" Tommy asked.

"Four veteran rangers, we can handle whatever it is," Rocky said.

Rocky ran in the direction Adam pointed to. The rest slowly followed. The four were relieved when they found out it was no trap. In fact Jason and Tommy were happy to see who it was.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" A man asked when he saw the four.

"Well, I am in between digs," Tommy said.

"Adam, Rocky, and myself do not need to be at the Dojo right now," Jason said.

"What brings you hear?" Tommy asked.

"I have today off, and I came here to try to relax," the man said.

"Don't you live here in town?" Jason asked.

"Yea, but I just needed to get away. I guess I have a lot on my mind. It does not help when I turned on the TV one night to hear about an evil pink ranger. I turned my head and saw the ranger in a suit almost like what Kim had when we were rangers," the man said.

"The evil pink ranger is Kim," Tommy said.

"Oh man, Tommy you must feel awful," the man said.

"It was hard at first, but I know she will be good again soon," Tommy said.

"I got an idea. How you like to be a ranger again Zack?" Jason asked.

"Me a ranger? If I say yes, will I be the black ranger again, or a new color?" Zack asked.

"You will have a new color. Not to long ago, the four of us got back into the ranger business. Rocky's red, Adam, is black, Jason is gold with his suit looking like his first suit, and I am white," Tommy said.

"I have sure missed those days. How do I become a ranger a again?" Zack asked.

"Follow us to our house. We'll do it there so nobody sees it," Tommy said.

Jason, Adam, and Rocky rode with Tommy in his new Jeep while Zack followed in his car.

"Yo Tommy, when did you get the Jeep? I figure you would drive something that is green, white, or red not black," Zack said.

"I bought it a couple of months ago. I did not want something in one of my colors," Tommy said.

"So now what do we do?" Zack asked.

"Ninjor we need you!" Tommy yelled.

"Who's Ninjor?" Zack asked.

Two streams of red orange light came into the room. The two streams came together and took the shape of Ninjor.

"I am Ninjor," he said after he materialized.

"Ninjor, we found a fifth veteran ranger," Tommy said.

"I see that falcon. Just like Jason, Zack will take on a new color," Ninjor said.

"How do you know my name?" Zack asked.

"I just do, I even knew of your arrival," Ninjor said.

"Ninjor, do the four of us need to participate?" Adam asked.

"You have to form a circle around me, close your eyes, and hold your arms up, but you do not have to say what animal you are," Ninjor said.

The five formed a circle around Ninjor. Some power flow through the five. When the power stopped, the four found their selves in their garbs Zack however, found him in a somewhat familiar color.

"Hum this is unusual, it seems that we have a repeat color," Ninjor said.

_**What will Trini say when she finds out my new color is her old color?**_ Zack thought. looking over his new suit.

"Aisha had her garb like that but, she had a skirt and she had a picture of a bear," Adam said.

"Thank goodness I do not have a skirt," Zack said.

"While you have Alisha's color, you do not have her animal. You Zachary, are the lion," Ninjor said.

_**Isn't Dustin's zord a lion?**_ Adam thought.

_**What is next, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, or Kat becoming a blue ranger?**_ Tommy thought.

Zack posed and proclaimed himself the lion.

"Good luck my friends, and as Zordon use to say, 'May the power protect you," Ninjor said before he left.

The five reappeared in their normal clothes.

"So what do we do now?" Zack asked.

"I think you need to meet the rookies," Jason said.

"Don't worry they are great kids," Tommy said.

"Sensei, do you hear me?" Tommy said into his communicator

"Dad is mediating, is their a problem?" Cam asked.

"No, we got another veteran ranger to fight with us," Tommy said.

"Well Shane is at work and I think everyone else is at the track," Cam said.

"Let's head towards Storm Chargers first!" Jason said with a big smile.

Rocky threw a throw pillow towards Jason.

"What was that for?" Jason asked.

"You so have a thing for Kelly," Rocky said.

"You don't know that," Jason said.

Adam, Tommy, and Rocky just looked at him.

"Who's Kelly?" Zack asked.

"She is the owner of Storm Chargers," Tommy said.

Just like before Jason, Adam, and Rocky rode with Tommy while Zack followed them. When they walked in, they were greeted by Shane.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Is Kelly around?" Jason asked.

"Sorry Jason but, your woman left to run some errands," Shane said.

"That is not why we came here. Shane, this is Zack. He is our new veteran ranger. Zack, this is Shane the rookie red ranger," Tommy said.

The two shook hands and said nice to meet you.

"So what color and zord are you?" Shane asked.

"I am yellow and the lion," Zack said.

"Sounds like Dustin," Shane said.

"I knew it," Adam said.

"Wait another male yellow ranger?" Zack asked.

"Yep, and there is a female blue ranger," Adam said.

"Man that is whack," Zack said.

"I take it you have not met the rest of the team," Shane said.

"No, are Dustin, Blake, and Hunter at the track?" Jason asked.

"Yea, I think Tori is there too," Shane said.

"I guess that is where we are headed too. See you later," Tommy said.

"See you guys later," Shane said as the vets walked out.

_**He so has it bad for her.**_ Shane thought when Jason walked out.

The vets arrived at the track as Dustin, Blake, and Hunter were finishing up practice.

"Hey guys, who is this?" Tori asked pointing to Zack.

"This is Zack he is another veteran ranger who will be joining us," Jason said.

"I was the first black ranger, then Adam took my place. Now I am the new yellow ranger. I have the lion zord," Zack said.

"Cool dude, welcome to the yellow lion club. Population now two, by the way my name is Dustin,"

The two shook hands before Tori, Hunter, and Blake introduced their selves.

"I am Tori the blue ranger,"

"I am Hunter the crimson ranger,"

"I am Blake the navy ranger,"

_**A female blue, crimson, and navy ranger? This team is going to take a while to get use to them.**_ Zack thought.

"So have you met Shane, Cam, or Sensei yet?" Hunter asked.

"Just Shane where do I find this Cam and Sensei?" Zack asked.

"They are at Ninja Ops. It is kind of like the Command Center back when we were first rangers. Except it is not high tech," Jason said.

"Well it was nice meeting the four of you," Zack said.

"You too man," Dustin said.

"We agree with Dustin," Blake said pointing to Hunter.

"We'll be seeing you around," Tori said.

The five made their way to Ninja Ops. Tommy took Zack through the waterfall.

"Sensei we are hear and we have someone we like you to meet," Jason said.

"What the heck do you four think you are doing bringing a total stranger in here?" Cam asked.

"Easy Cam," Tommy said before Cam cut him off.

**"NO I WON'T TAKE IT EASY. THIS IS A SECRET LOCATION. YOU CAN NOT BRING RANDOM STRANGERS HERE!"** Cam said.

"Now now Cam, you need to calm down. Tommy and his friends did not bring a random stranger down here. He is a veteran ranger who is joining them. Welcome Zachery, I have been expecting you," Sensei said.

"I must be dreaming because last time I check, mice do not talk," Zack said.

Cam just sighed before doing a face palm.

"First off man, he is a guinea pig, and he is their mentor," Tommy said.

"Their villain turned him into the guinea pig," Jason said.

He is also my dad, and I am sorry for my blow up," Cam said.

"It's ok, Cam right?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Cam said.

"I am Zack, I was the first black ranger, now the yellow ranger,"

"He also has a lion zord," Adam said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sensei said.

"What dad said goes for me too," Cam said.

"Glad to meet you both. It is going to take me a while to get use to everything," Zack said.

"I love to stay, but I am needed with my team. Kim is on the attack," Cam said.

"We better come to back you guys up," Tommy said.

Before they left Cyber Cam showed up.

"I got things here," he said.

On the way, Cam filled Zack in on Cyber Cam.

**So Zack is in the fold. Things should be interesting. I made a graphic of how I think Jason's new suit looks and a graphic of Zack sd the yellow ranger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I hope everyone had a good New Years.**

When Cam and the veterans arrived, the wind and thunder rangers were already morphed and fighting Kim and and some Kelzacks. Cam jumped in while the vets stood behind.

"What's our plan if we are needed?" Rocky asked.

"If the rangers look like they are losing, we show up in our ninja form. Zack, do as we do," Tommy said.

"Got it," Zack said.

"Nice try rookies. Now you have to face me," Kim said.

"We done it before, we can do we it again," Shane said.

Kim made five copies of herself.

"Now it is a level playing field," she said.

The vets morphed into their ninja form before joining in.

"You were saying?" Asked Tommy.

"I may not have done this back in the day, but it is a nice trick isn't?" Kim asked.

"Nobody does my ninja move and gets away with it!" Adam said.

The Ninja Storm rangers fought the six Kim's. When those rangers were knocked away, the six Kim's became one. That is when the vets took over. At first Kim did not notice Zack in his Ninja suit, even if she did she would think it was Aisha. Tommy was up first. After a lengthy battle, Tommy tripped Kim then he sent her flying. She landed on some kind of black fabric.

_**Huh where am I?** _She thought.

She found herself in the palm of Adam's hand.

"I told you nobody copies one of my ninja moves and gets away with it," he said.

**"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER SIZED FROG BOY!"** She demanded as he was putting his other hand on top.

"Now what was that?" Adam asked moving his fist close to his ears. "Why didn't you ask me?" He asked before he threw Kim down and returned to normal size.

Her eyes flashed pink when she said, "THIS IS NOT OVER YET RANGERS!" before she left.

"Man how did you do that Adam?" Zack asked.

"It comes with our ninja powers," he said.

"Although I believe Adam was the only one to duplicate himself," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I wonder how did she do that?" Rocky asked.

"I am not sure we want to know," Jason said.

"Man we did all kind of awesome back in the day," Tommy said.

"What about the time Aisha made the Tenga's dance?" Rocky asked.

"That was great," Adam said.

"Sounds like we missed out on a great time," Zack said pointing to him and Jason.

"True but if you didn't leave Adam, Aisha, and myself would not become rangers," Rocky said.

"True, I guess everything happens for a reason," Jason said.

"That is the same point I was trying to make earlier," Rocky said.

"What did she mean when she called you frog boy?" Dustin asked.

"It is my ninja zord," Adam said.

The Ninja Storm rangers went their separate ways while the vets went home. A week went by without any trouble from Lothor or Kim, so Tommy stopped by the house he bought a couple of years back. It was a fixer upper so, he hired people to fix it up. He found one of his friends from college working in the basement.

"Are you guys any closer to getting Kim back?" The friend asked.

"I do not think so. Are you sure you do not mind doing this for me?" Tommy asked.

"Of course not, but if you ever have your own team of rangers, promise me that I will the tech adviser," The friend said.

"You got it Hayley. I really hope I do not need to mentor a new team some day, but if I do at least we will be ready," Tommy said.

"Do you plan on being a part of the future team?" Hayley asked.

"As a ranger, I hope I am done with being a ranger after we get Kim good. How do the carpenters not know what you are doing down here?" He asked.

"I have not put the trap door in yet. I come in from the secret entrance I installed," she said.

Tommy's communicator goes off.

"Tommy here,"

"We need you in down town Blue Bay Harbor," Cam said.

"I am on my way," Tommy said.

"Sounds argent," Hayley said.

"Kim strikes again," Tommy said before he left.

When he got there, Tori knocked Kim down. Lothor, Marha, and Kapri showed up.

"You failed me again! How dare you call yourself evil!" Lothor said before he shot a beam at Kim.

"Bye bye loser," Kapri said with a smirk on her and Marha's faces.

The two girls waved before the three villains vanished leaving Kim laying on the ground un morphed. Tommy ran up to her while the rest of the vets stood a few inches behind him. The Ninja Storm rangers stood a foot behind them.

"Are you alright beautiful?" Tommy asked.

_**After all of these years?**_ Jason thought.

_**He's still in love with her?** _Adam thought.

_**Tommy to the rescue.**_ Zack thought.

_**Maybe if they get back together, and if Jason and Kelly get married, there will be a double wedding.**_ Rocky thought.

The Ninja Storm team were confused when Tommy called Kim beautiful.

Her eyes opened up before she said, " I think so. I feel like me again."

"Let's hope you are you again. I missed you Kim," Tommy said.

"I missed you too Tommy," Kim said before he helped her up and they hugged.

_**Now if I can get to the Ninja Storm teams base hook, line, and sinker.**_ She thought.

"How do we know you are good now?" Shane asked.

"You saw how Lothor and his nieces treated me when they were here. Hey I still got my morpher with me.** NINJA RANGER POWER!"** Kim said.

"Now try your pink ranger power," Tommy said.

"She morphed into her Mighty Morphin suit. Everybody was amazed that she could still morph.

"We better head back to Ninja Ops," Shane said.

_**Yes take me to your base.**_ Kim thought.

_**I do not feel right about this. I am sure dad will not like it.** _Cam thought.

On the way, Kim and Zack caught up. He informed her of his new color and zord. The Ninja Storm rangers, the vets, and Kim went to Ninja Ops. The Ninja Storm team introduced their selves and Cam told Kim about sensei.

"Ok, so we go from a giant floating head to a talking guinea pig," Kim said.

"If you really are good now, maybe you can help us," Jason said.

"Well I do know that Lothor is planing on creating his own team of rangers. He is building their morphers and powers. We are to have the power of the samurai. I was to be one of them," Kim said.

"Do you think you can go back and get those morphers so their wont be any more evil rangers?" Shane asked.

"I could, I do not think Lothor plans on turning me evil again," Kim said.

Kim left to retrieve to samurai morphers, when everyone else left leaving Cam and sensei.

"Do you trust her dad?

"My gut tells me not to, but if Tommy and everyone else does, we must go along with it,"

""I have a bad feeling about it too," Cam said.

**So the rangers feel for Kim's plan. Will she make it out of Lothors ship? I got the idea of her eyes flashing pink from one of Kctimes2 stories. Even though she told me I did not have to credit her, I am.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the delay.**

When Kim arrived on the ship she ran into Lothor, Marah, and Kapri.

"Did the rangers fall for your plan?" Lothor asked.

"Yes they did. The three of you were very convincing," Kim said.

"Well I do try," Lothor said.

"Hey now, don't take all the credit. We were there too," Marah said.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kapri huffed.

"I told them about the samurai morphers. Are you sure these will turn them evil?" Kim asked.

"Yes I built them myself," Lothor said.

_**Things are bound to go wrong.**_ Kapri thought.

"I made the zords different then what you and them are use to. Yours and four other zords are called folding zords. Crap I forgot to make the sixth one a folding zord and the sixth morpher is different too," Lothor said.

"What is the morphing call?" Kim asked.

"Go Go Samurai. After you say that, use the morpher to make the symbol on the zord. Here is your morpher and zord. The others are in this bag," Lothor said pointing to the bag.

"Let me try. **GO GO SAMURAI!"** Kim said when she drew the symbol in the air.

Kim's symbol show up pink before she appeared in her new suit. (Her suit is similar to Mia's in Samurai but the helmet is like Kat's from Zeo and her pants are pink not black.)

"Oh the morphers looks like cell phones," Marah said.

"Well I am off to create an evil team!" Kim said before she done an evil laugh.

At Ninja Ops. Cam and Sensei were talking when Kim walked in.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"The wind and thunder rangers are at Storm Chargers, while Tommy and the guys went home," Cam said.

"Is everything ok Kim?" Sensei asked.

"I brought the morphers from Lothor's ship," Kim said.

"Did he do anything to you?" Cam asked.

"Nope, he just told me how to operate them," Kim said.

Her eyes flashed pink before she morphed into her samurai form.

"You and the others fell for my plan!" Kim said.

"We had a feeling that you were not good like you said. SAMURAI STORM NINJA FORM!" Cam said.

Kim reached for her sword while Cam did the same. The two samurai's fought when Cyber Cam showed up and took the bag with the morphers in it. Then Kim opened up her belt buckle and pulled out a disk. She put the disk on her sword and spun it around causing a strong gust of wind blowing inside knocking Cam off his feet. She then used her morpher to summon a metal cage that she put Sensei in. After a long battle, Kim knocked Cam out and took him to Lothor's ship.

Cyber Cam re appeared and contacted Tommy before he contacted Shane. The wind rangers left Storm Chargers while the thunder rangers were working. After the wind rangers arrived, Zack showed up, then the remaining veteran rangers showed up.

"Where is Sensei?" Shane asked.

"I am in here," the mentor said from the cage.

Both teams found the cage sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

"Is there a key that we can use to get him out with?" Dustin asked.

"The bad guys usally do not make it that easy for someone to escape," Jason said.

"Jason and I should know, although I believe you three can use your blasters

Tori morphed and used her Ninja Sword to break the cage causing Sensei to get out.

"My instincts were correct, Kimberly is still evil," Sensei said.

"I was hoping she would be good again. I hope I do not fail for another trap set by evil," Tommy said.

"Now now Thomas, do not be down on yourself. You and your team were expecting her to be good again. While my team went along with your team in their thoughts, they still have a ways to go in deciphering what is real and what is not," Sensei said.

The three wind rangers just hung their heads down in shame.

"Hey where is Cam?" Adam asked.

"Kim took him. They probably went back to Lothor's ship," Cyber Cam said.

"She probably did not bring the morphers," Rocky said.

"That is where you are wrong dude. She did bring them. After she morphed into her a samurai ranger and fought Cam, I showed up and took the bag without her knowing," Cyber Cam said.

On Lothor's ship, Kim called for Lothor.

"I did not have a chance to get Tommy and the guys, but I did capture their tech guy," Kim said.

"Aw how nice to see you again Cam," Lothor said as Cam was waking up.

"What do you want Lothor?" Cam asked struggling to get away from a group of Kelzacks that held him.

"Now now is that anyway to talk to family?" Lothor asked.

"Wait, you two are related? His dad is a guinea pig," Kim said.

"When I was human, I was his dad's brother," Lothor said.

"You turned your own brother into a guinea pig?" Kim asked.

"Well he has always been a pest to me so it made since," Lothor said.

"What about the girls?" Kim asked.

"Hey cousin, nice to see you," Marah said when she walked into the room.

_**Right on cue.**_ Cam thought.

"Talk about a family feud," Kim smirk.

"Oh I love the alien verson. Remember when Zedd Rita, Rito, Master Ville, and Thax were on there?" Kapri asked.

"Thax?" Kim asked.

"Zedd and Rita's son," Lothor said.

"They had a son together? Ew gross. That must be one ugly being. Wait wasn't Zedd, and Rita turned good?" Kim asked.

"The episode was taped when they gave up taking over the Earth, and before they were turned good," Lothor said.

"Why weren't you three turned good?" Kim asked.

"We were to far way from the energy wave," Lothor said.

"What do you want with me?" Cam asked.

"It is simple, without you, Tommy and the others will not suspect the samurai morphers will turn them evil if they use them," Kim said.

Cam broke away and defeated the Kelzacks before Hunter and Blake arrived.

"Nice timing guys, Cam smirked.

"We came as soon as we could," Hunter said.

"Give it up Lothor!" Blake said.

"I don't think so," Kim said before she started attacking the thunder rangers.

While Hunter and Kim were fighting, Blake showed Cam how to get out. Shortly after, Hunter followed.

"That was close, now let's get back to ops. I have something to tell Tommy and his friends," Cam said.

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam told the veteran rangers what the morphers.

"Good thing we have not used them," Tommy said.

"According to my research, I might be able to get them to be use for good," Cam said after he started examining one of them.

"You can tell if they can be used for good just by moving a gun over one of them?" That is so Alpha like," Rocky said.

"According to this reading, the evil dude made it so easy to switch them to be use for good," Cyber Cam said while reading the information on the computer screen.

"What about Kim?" Tommy asked.

"I am not for sure what will happen once I re work these morphers," Cam said.

"Kim with three different powers? That sounds worse then we Tommy was evil," Zack said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I was hoping to get this one out last night but that did not happen.**

"You five you will have to use your current powers until I can make the conversion," Cam said.

"What can you tell us about these powers?" Tommy asked.

"The colors are red, blue, green, yellow, and gold," Cam said.

"Sounds like when we had our zeo powers," Rocky said.

The next thing they noticed, something that looked like toys started coming out of the bag. First was a red lion with the body in the shape of a pentagon. Next came a blue dragon. Next to come out was a green bear with its body square shape. A yellow ape followed.

"When did Lothor go into the toy making business?" Dustin asked.

"These do not seem to be your average toys," Shane said.

"He's right toys don't usually move on their own," Hunter said.

"At least Sensei has something his size around here," Blake joked.

Tori smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Blake said.

_**Thank goodness none of us said that.**_ Jason thought.

"Great if things weren't bad enough it is like a zoo in here," Cam said.

A white and purple octopus looking toy started spinning around.

"What the heck?" Tommy asked.

"If I can catch one of these things, I might be able to analyze it," Cam said.

Suddenly, the lion took the shape of a pentagon while the dragon took on a hexagon shape, the bear took the shape of a square, the ape took the shape of a triangle, and the octopus went back into the bag.

"Ok, that was weird," Rocky said.

"No doubt," Zack said.

"What are the markings on the toys?" Tommy asked.

Shane picked up the red one, Dustin picked up the yellow one, Tori picked up the blue one, and Cam picked up the green one.

"The markings are Japanese symbols. This one has the symbol of fire," Shane said,

"The symbol on this one is Earth," Dustin said.

"The symbol on this one is water," Tori said.

"This one has the symbol of wood," Cam said.

"How do you know that?" Rocky asked.

"In addition to learning the ways of the ninja, we are taught the Japanese symbols," Tori said.

"Put them near the cell phones for future observational," Sensei said.

"If the five of you are going to be samurai, you will need to get adjusted to the samurai way," Shane said.

"I will get you on a training schedule," Sensei said.

Jason checked his cell phone and said," Oh man, I have to get back to the house."

"Let me guess, you have a hot date tonight?" Tommy joked.

"If I did, it is none of your business bro," Jason smirked.

"Maybe that is why Shane and I are closing tonight," Dustin said.

Everyone went their separate ways. The next day, Hunter and Blake were working when the rest of the Ninja Storm team walked in.

"So Kelly, how was your date last night?" Shane asked.

_**Real smooth Shane, ask her as soon as we walk in.**_ Tori thought.

"What makes you think I had a date last night?" Kelly asked.

"Well Shane and I did close without you here last night," Dustin said.

"Even if I did have a date, I would not tell any of my employes," Kelly said.

"Ok fine,but that does not mean you can't tell Tori," Dustin said.

"Gee thanks guys," Tori said.

"Did Jason mention us?" Blake asked.

"Ok fine, we did have a date last night. No he did not mention you guys. By the way, how did you meet him and his friends?" Kelly asked.

"From a mutual friend," Tori said.

"Yea someone they met when they were taking karate," Shane said.

"That's weird, I never thought the five of you would be into karate," Kelly said.

"We are not, but Hunter and I met this guy before we moved here," Hunter said.

"Yea, one day he came to the track here. We introduced him to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. A couple of weeks ago, we ran into him again. He was with Jason and his friends," Blake said.

"Do I know this mutual friend?" Kelly asked.

"No, like Blake said the two of us met him before we moved here," Hunter said.

"Maybe I can meet this guy sometime then," Kelly said.

_**She bought that?**_ Dustin thought.

_**I think we just got away with keeping the truth a secret.** _Shane thought.

"Now, that I think about it, Jason did say that he did meet one of the guys he lives with in a karate tournament in high school," Kelly said.

_**Now we just have to tell Jason our cover up story, so she does not get suspicions.** _Tori thought.

A short time later, Shane, Tori, and Dustin made their way to Ninja Ops. They found the veteran rangers, who appeared to to mad.

"Hi guys," Dustin said.

"Just the rangers we need to talk to. I was on my date last night when Kelly told me something that sounds border line with the rules we were originally given," Jason said.

"What rules are in question?" Shane asked.

"Number one, never use your power for personal gain," Zack said.

"Number two, and this is the big one in question, never escalate a battle unless forced to," Jason said.

"In my defense, first off Kelly and I were closing when a few guys from another store came in to trash the place. Second, she was in the back and I hid before I morphed. If I did not do something, who knows what would of happened," Dustin said.

"Are you saying you acted in self defense, not just for yourself, but for Kelly and the store?" Rocky asked.

"That is totally why I did it, she walked out from the back and was surprised to see me morphed. I did not tip my hand as to I am the yellow ranger. I did not want to be in the paper," Dustin said sweating like crazy.

"Guys, I think we can stop integrating him. He sounds like he is sorry," Tommy said.

"Thanks dude," Dustin said.

"Don't call me dude," Tommy said.

"You guys obviously have not heard the rest of the story. Shane got jealous of Dustin's new found fame. Dustin also did try to take on a monster by himself," Tori said.

"It's true, not to mention their was a rift between Dustin and the team," Cam said taking a break from him work.

"All of that did happen, but I made up with everyone and we worked as a team to destroy the monster," Dustin said.

"Hunter Blake and I were captured by the same monster," Tori said.

"We hope you learned your lesson rookie," Jason said.

"Oh yes sir, I did," Dustin said sounding like a solider.

"Well then, that is all," Jason said.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," Sensei said.

"Yes I have Sensei," Dustin said.

The veterans started laughing.

"What is so funny guys?" Dustin asked.

"We already knew all about your solo adventur. Kelly told me what happened at the store and about the newspaper article. Earlier today, Cam and Sensei told us the rest of the story," Jason said.

Shane and Tori started laughing.

"Oh come on, it is not that funny," Dustin said.

"Wait until Hunter and Blake hear about this," Tori said in between laughs.

"You guys are good sneaky but good," Dustin said.

"Changing subjects..." Cam said.

"Yes please," Dustin interrupted.

"Changing subjects, I figure out what the 'toys' are. They are the zords. To operate them, you will have to use a Japanese symbol, which I will teach you later. The Octopus one, belongs to the gold ranger and he will have to call for it by name," Cam said.

"Anything else?" Adam asked.

"I have switched the yellow suit from female to male," Cam said.

"Thank goodness," Jason said.

"Oh by the way, we told Kelly a cover up story about how we met," Tori said.

Tori told the guys the cover up. The next few day were quite until Marha and Kapri accidentally sent down a monster that was so clumsy he cause more damage by accident then he did on purpose. The wind and thunder rangers easily took care of him.

"What do you girls have plan next, to unleash a space mutant that blows itself up?" Lothor asked.

"Yes, I mean of course not uncle," Kapri said.

"You two are pathetic. Give me an hour, or less, and I will so you how a battle should go," Kim said.

The Ninja Storm rangers were at Storm Chargers, while the veterans were at Ninja Ops. Tommy was telling his team, Cam, and Sensei about his new job.

"Wow of all people, you will be a science teacher," Zack said.

"Yup, in the fall at Reefside," Tommy said.

"Good luck Mr. Oliver," Rocky said.

"That will be Dr. Oliver."

The group was notified about a group of Kelzacks. They morphed into their ninja form before fighting off the foot solders before Kim went samurai. The veteran's morphed into the morphin form before trying to dodge Kim's attacks. After she wore the team out, she took something out of her pocket.

"What is she doing?" Tommy asked.

She used her morpher to draw on the round object. While drawling, she said," Turtle folding zord!"

The object grew into a mostly gray looking turtle with no shell and a round body.

"That must be her new zord," Rocky said.

"No crap Sherlock," Jason said.

The guys called for the ninja megazord. The only change was Zack's lion zord is the upper body, while everything else remained the same.

"A new ranger and new zord will not change things," Kim said.

She sent her zord towards the megazord, but Tommy used his zord to catch it in the falcon zord mouth.

"And that is how the falcon catches the turtle," Tommy said.

After Kim dislodge her zord from the megazord, she tried it again. This time Jason's zord caught Kim's in its mouth. She got her zord away again before she gave up.

"I'll be back," she said before leaving.

The guys went back to Ninja Ops where they found Blake, Hunter, and Tori.

"Where is everyone else?" Adam asked.

"The guys are at work, Sensei is meditating, and Cam is busy researching the Samurai powers," Tori said.

"Yo dudes, that was assume," Cyber Cam said sticking his head to where everyone could see him behind the computer.

"If I were you Tommy, I would drop the cheesy lines," Tori said.

"I did not think what I said was that bad," Tommy said.

"Believe me, he can say cheesier phrases," Jason said.

Tommy gave him a stare.


	15. Chapter 15

Almost a week went by without any trouble. Sensei set up a training schedule for the veteran rangers. The guys were at Ninja Ops working on the samurai training. Tommy practice with Adam, Rocky match up with Jason, and Zack took on Shane. Meanwhile, Cam was about done working on the new samurai powers when some Kelzaks appeared a few miles away. The veterans, Shane, and Tori easily took them out while Hunter, Blake, and Dustin where at work.

"Oh man is it me or do those things get stronger every time?" Jason asked.

"I agree, they seem to be their toughest when they are red," Shane said.

As the group of rangers were about to head back to Ninja Ops, Dustin showed up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"We just got done facing the red Kelzaks," Tommy said.

"Oh man, brutal," Dustin said.

"Tell me about it, oh hey bro, I need your house key. Unless you want to take me home," Jason said.

"Where is your house key?" Tommy asked.

"I gave it to Kelly by accident...?" Jason sheepishly said.

"WHAT?" Tommy, Adam, and Rocky asked in unison.

"Last night we were at her place watching a movie. I might of gave it to durning the movie," Jason said.

"What about the keys to your truck or the dojo?" Adam asked.

"I still have those. I took my house key of the ring before I gave it to her," Jason said.

"I don't even want to know what else happened last night," Rocky said.

"I'll take you home, but you better get your key back tonight," Tommy said.

"Thanks bro and I will," Jason said.

Tommy took Jason home then he went back to Ninja Ops. An hour later Shane, Tori, and Dustin went to Storm Chargers.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" Blake asked.

"Another boss and original red date night," Dustin said.

"Dude you don't know that," Shane said.

"Come on Shane. Jason may not of said he has a date, but why else would he head home before everyone else?" Tori asked.

"Kelly did seems happy before she left," Hunter said.

"And we are closing," Blake said.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Dustin asked.

"If you are thinking we should tap into Jason's communicator and listen in, I am so with you," Blake said.

"I don't know guys, that sounds like a bad idea. I mean what if we get caught?" Hunter asked.

"I agree with Hunter," Tori said.

"Me too," Shane said.

"I am going to do it. Hold up your hand before you want to speak so I can turn it off," Dustin said.

"So how do you like your food?" Jason asked.

"Hum, what?" Oh my food. I love it. I thought I had a text message for a moment," Kelly said.

"That was mine. Excuse me while I reply," Jason said.

He did not revive a text, however he did send one.

"Ok, so where were we?" Jason asked.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Oh yea, Rocky just had a question. I told him not to bother me until I got home," he said.

"Maybe after dinner we can go back to the store. I like to see how things are going," she said.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said.

Tori wrote on a piece of paper that said: Ok now this really sounds like a bad idea. Dustin shook his head no. Twenty minutes later, Hunter looked out the window and saw a pair of head lights heading for the store. He shut the communicator off.

"Hey what was that for?" Dustin asked.

"Dude someone is coming," Hunter said.

A few seconds later Rocky walked in and said," He guys, what are all of you doing here?"

"Blake and Hunter are working and the three of us came here to hang out," Tori said.

"You five wouldn't be spying on Kelly and Jason's date would you?" Rocky asked.

"Of course not. What gave you that Idea?" Blake asked.

"Just a hunch," Rocky said before he left.

Dustin turned the communicator back on. Jason looked at his phone acting like he recieved at text. A few seconds later, he did receive a text.

"What was that noise?" Kelly asked.

"Oh my sister sent me a text while I was replying to Tommy's text," Jason said.

"You are a popular guy tonight," Kelly said.

"I guess so. Let's go check on the store," Jason said.

"Ok," Kelly said.

A few minutes later, Jason drove to the back of the store. When he heard a door shut, Dustin shut off his communicator and everyone went to a different part of the store.

Kelly and Jason walked in from the back. When they reached the front she said, "Hi guys, what are you three doing here?"

"Oh Blake called and said it was boring tonight," Tori said.

"Dustin and I came to make sure Blake and Tori don't do anything bad," Shane said.

Tori and Blake gave him a death stare.

"In the store? Come on Shane if we were to do it, we would not do it here. Don't even think about it Blake!" Tori said.

"Besides, I am here. Do you think I want to see my brother make out or anything like that?" Hunter asked.

"Good point. So why did we come again Shane?" Dustin asked.

"Hey man, it was your idea," Shane said.

"Well whoever came up with the idea, it is a stupid one. Blake and I know better then to do anything here," Tori said.

"I trust Tori. Now Jason and I are going to a movie. Guys, you know what to do before you lock up," Kelly said.

Kelly and Jason walked out.

"Dude that was a close one. Do you think they know?" Dustin asked.

"Probably not, but Jason probably had a feeling," Shane said.

"Thanks for trying to make Blake and I sound nasty!" Tori said to Shane after she slapped him in the back of the head.

The next morning, both teams of rangers met at Ninja Ops.

"Ok veterans, I am finished with your new samurai powers. The morphers are called samurairizers, expect for the gold one. It is call the samurai morpher. I will defenestrate how to activate your powers and zords," Cam said.

"As for Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, and Blake. Your punishment is to wash your bikes and Tommy and his teams automobiles," Sensei said.

"What why what did we do?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know, maybe spying on my date last night!" Jason said.

"You have no proof if we did," Blake said.

"Our communicators make an alert tone," Tommy said.

"That is why I said I was getting a text when I knew I wasn't," Jason said.

"It was Dustin's idea," Hunter confessed.

"As an added bonus Dustin, you get the added pleasure of cleaning Ninja Ops every day for one week," Sensei said.

"You also owe me an apology! Thank goodness Kelly does not know the truth," Jason said.

"I am sorry Jason," Dustin said.

"You are still not off the hook," Jason said.

The veterans left.

"When did yellow become a male color?" Jason asked before they reached the waterfall exit.

"Dustin is the first human male yellow," Tommy said.

"I hope I am in the last. If you have a team of your own Tommy, please make the yellow ranger is a female again," Zack said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the wait inbetween chapters. So here it is.**

A week had went by which meant the end of ninja ranger's punishment.

"There finally done," Dustin said.

Tommy's zord came out of its hiding spot.

"Thank goodness that zord is not a real lion, or I would have to clean up after it," Dustin said.

"I am impressed Dustin. I do not think I have seen Ninja Ops so clean since before Lothor's attack," Sensei said.

"It was not easy Sensei," Dustin said.

"Now go outside and set up five painting stations. Your new friends should be here soon for their lesson," Sensei said.

Meanwhile, Lothor was taking a nap.

"I can not believe Lothor left me in charge of 'babysitting' well he is napping," Kim wined.

"Better you then me," Zurgane said.

"Hey now, we do not need a babysitter," Marah said.

"Well, I don't at least," Kapri said.

"I want to send down a mutant," Marah said.

"You think it is that easy?" Kapri asked.

"I know, how about a shape shifting one?" Marah asked.

"That will confuse them," Kim said with an evil grin.

Meanwhile the veteran rangers arrived at Ninja Ops.

"We are here," Tommy said.

"Dude you guys get to paint," Dustin said.

"Painting, um I am not good at it," Rocky said.

"Dad told me you get to paint your symbols," Cam said.

Yes, I hope you have taken the time to study them," Sensei said.

"Painting our symbols, sounds like a good idea," Tommy said.

"Are you sure you remember every detail bro?" Jason asked with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, I am not forgetful like I was in school," Tommy said.

"Oh really, did you turn off the kitchen light before we left?" Rocky asked.

"I think I did," Tommy said.

"No you didn't I did," Adam said.

"I guess I was thinking about it," Tommy said.

"Now, the object is not just to see if you can remember it, but do you have the contraction required to call upon it for battle," Sensei said.

The veterans went outside and started painting. Tommy had to focus on his symbol before he painted. He painted each line perfectly. A small fire appeared on his canvas before it spread. Rocky was contracting on his symbol while Adam painted his without any problem. A couple pieces of wood appeared, failing down onto the fire.

"Where is that fire extinguisher" Cam asking running inside like a mad man.

Zack painted his symbol before the ground shook.

"Very well done Zachery," Sensei said.

"Jason painted his before a bright light appeared.

"Um Rocky, that looks more like a peace sign," Adam said.

"He's right," Tommy said.

"I knew I did something wrong. Hey, maybe if I draw a couple more lines, maybe a pizza will appear," Rocky said.

Everyone else shook their head.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" Shane asked.

"I think that is all he thinks about," Adam said.

"It has seemed like it every since we met," Tommy said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"While you disincline may be questionable, you dedication is not. In due time you will get it," Sensei said.

Cyber Cam appeared.

"Kelzacks and Kim are downtown," he said.

"Let's go guys!" Tommy said.

"We are coming to," Shane said.

"Without Hunter and Blake?" Jason asked.

"Hunter is working, we'll try to contact Blake. I think he is at the track," Tori said.

The wind and vetieran rangers, along with Cam, fond the Kelzacks and Kim.

"We meet up again," Kim hissed.

"Come on beautiful, we all know you are not evil," Tommy said.

"That was the old me. Over the years, people change," Kim said.

The veterans morphed into their morphin suits, Kim morphed into her samurai suit, and the others morphed. While Tommy and Kim were talking and fighting, a monster appeared behind the rangers. The monster turned into a Jason's double.

_**This should be fun.** _The monster thought.

"Come on Kim, I known you since we were kids, your not evil," Zack said.

"I agree with Zack," Jason said.

"Yea," the monster said.

"Wait a moment, Jason when did you clone yourself?" Dustin asked.

"I didn't, it must be a shape shifting monster," Jason said.

"Ha, yes meet Master Lothor's latest attempt to destroy you all" Kim yelled.

"A shape shifting monster? What's next a pig that eats everything?" Zack asked.

"A pudgy Pig like monster might be a good idea, but I am not the one that sends down the monsters," Kim said.

The monster turned into Tommy's double, pointed to Tommy, and said," No matter what, we have to destroy the monster. Their he is."

"No guys, that is the monster," Tommy said pointing at the monster.

"Um do you know who's who?" Rocky asked.

The monster picked up Jason and threw him through the store front window of Storm Chargers.

"That answers that," Adam said.

"Gold ranger, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"A monster threw me through your window ma'am," Jason said before he got up and walked out.

When Jason got back to the scene, the monster and Kim vanished. The rangers were left to fight off the Kelzacks. A few seconds later, the Kelzacks vanished.

"Dude, that was weird," Dustin said.

"I agree, we better get back to Ninja Ops," Cam said.

"Hey Cam, can you develop some kind teleportion devices?" Jason, asked on the way back.

"I have one. We have not used it since before the five of you joined," Cam said.

"Man that was a rough landing," Dustin said.

"We did not even work on our landings," Shane said.

"Quit whinnying you guys," Tori said.

"Oh I believe you did not like it either," Shane said.

A few minutes later, they arrived back to Ninja Ops. Blake was at the track when Kim and the monster arrived.

"Guys, you better get here quick. Kim is here with a monster. Wait, he just turned into a double of me," Blake said via his communicator.

"We are on it," Shane said.

"Sounds like we have our work cut out again," Cam said.

When the rangers arrived at the track, the monster and Blake were fighting.

"Ok, who is who?" Tommy asked.

"Good question bro," Jason said.

The monster started fighting the veteran rangers one by one. The monster and Rocky hit the ground when the monster copied Rocky.

"Now who is who?" Shane asked.

"I got an idea. Rock, you think you remember your symbol?" Tommy asked.

"Yea, should we?" Rocky asked.

_**Unless Cam changed him, go ahead and morph.**_ Kim thought.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

**"GO GO SAMURAI!"** The veteran rangers said.

All five of them morphed when Kim fainted and de morphed.

"We better get Kim back to Ninja Ops," Tommy said.

"You guys go, we got this guy," Shane said.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin formed the Storm Striker with the Hawk Blaster in front. After Lothor made the monster re form and grow, the wind rangers formed the Storm Megazord while Cam formed the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Send us a sphere Cyber Cam," Shane said.

"You got it dude," he said.

The Ram Hammer Sphere smashed the monster to pieces. Back at Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam and Sensei were checking on Kim.

"I believe you have broken Lothor's hold on here," Sensei said.

"When Cam and the others get back, we might be able to convert her powers to good," Cyber Cam said.

"All it took to get her good again was us to morph into our new Samurai forms?" Jason asked.

"It looks like it" Cyber Cam said.

"Were back," Cam said.

"We totally smashed that thing!" Dustin said.

"Hows Kim," Shane asked.

"I think Cam and I can get her good," Cyber Cam said.

"What do we have to do?" Cam asked.

"Switch all of her powers to good," Sensei said.

_**At least their will finally be another female around here.** _Tori thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the new chapter.**

More then an hour had passed since a sleeping Kim was brought to Ninja Ops. Tommy wanted her to wake her up, but Sensei said it was better if she sleep. Blake left for work, while everyone else stayed waiting for her to wake up. Cam managed to get her morpher so he and Cyber Cam could start working on getting her good again.

"How long has she been out?" Tori asked.

"For over an hour," Tommy said.

Dustin looked at his watch before he said," We have been here for an hour and five cents."

"Did you say cents instead of minutes?" Adam asked.

"Oh dude, I did. I must have been thinking of work," Dustin said.

"I think you need a vacation. I'll fill in for you," Jason said.

"Dude, we all know what you would do in my place," Dustin said.

Everyone, except for Jason burst into laughing.

"Of all people to get thrown through the window of Storm Chargers, it had to be you," Rocky said.

"I did get to talk to Kelly without blowing my cover," Jason said.

"Are you alright Jason?" Sensei asked.

"Yea, I think the power prevent me for getting hurt more then I did," Jason said.

"Wait until Hunter gets here, so he can tell us what he thought of it," Shane said.

"Is that really necessary?" Jason asked.

"I guess not," Shane said.

"Yea sorry dude," Dustin said.

"Just like Tommy, don't call me dude," Jason said.

"Someone needs to be reminded how to respect their elders," Sensei said.

"Sorry guys," Dustin said.

"Anyways, Kim has a history of passing out," Jason said.

Meanwhile, Lothor was ferocious.

"That was my best plan yet!" He said.

"Uh uncle, we did not think you had a plan," Marah said.

"I did to have a plan. Kim was going to be by my side when I rule Earth," Lothor said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I will, you just watch," Lothor said.

"Sir, what is our next move?" Zurgane asked.

"I was hoping I did not have to get these out," Lothor said.

He went to grab a tall box. After he opened the box, everyone looked inside.

"You got to be kidding me dolls?" Kapri asked.

"Oh, I like this one with yellow. He looks like Dustin," Marah said.

"This one in green looks like Cam," Kapri said.

"Sir, why do these dolls look like the trader Thunder Rangers?" Zurgane asked.

"Are you going into the doll business?" Kapri asked.

"No, now be quite and watch," Lothor said.

Lothor zapped a screen to show the rangers in Ninja Ops. He took a doll that look like Tommy and started moving the arms. All of a sudden, Tommy started to do the same moves.

"What's going on? Why are you moving your arms like that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

The next thing everyone, knew, Tommy was hitting himself in the head. Everyone on Lothor's ship started laughing. Meanwhile Kim started to wake up.

On the ship Marah said, "Oh I see what you are doing."

"No you don't," Kapri said.

"Girls, girls now is not the time to argue," Lothor said.

Back at Ninja Ops, Kim woke up and took in her soundings.

"Tommy, you do not have to beat yourself up because I got turned evil," she said.

"Believe me Kim, I would not be doing this if I wanted to," Tommy said.

"How long has he been doing that?" Kim asked.

"It started before you woke up," Jason said.

"How do you feel Kimberly?" Sensei asked.

"My head still hurts. You have one ugly brother Sensei," Kim said.

"Even without being under my control, she still complements me on my looks," Lothor said.

The girls rolled their eyes. Choobo took the Cam like doll and swung one of its arms. Cam knocked Sensei off the computer desk, sending him flying across the room.

"I am sorry dad. I did not mean to do that. I have no idea what came over me," he said.

"I believe you Cam," Sensei said.

"Tommy and Cam having unexplained arm movements? This is weird," Adam said.

"If I may, Kimberly, Lothor started out human. In fact, it was his being expelled from this very ninja school as to the reason he is the way he is today," Sensei said.

"What, Lothor is Sensei's brother?" Zack asked.

"We don't bring it up," Cam said.

"I need to leave. I have to be at work soon," Shane said.

"Make sure you don't hit on Jason's woman," Rocky joked.

"What, Who are you with now Jason? Is it Kat or Trini?" Kim asked.

"It is neither one of them Kim," Jason said.

"By the way Rocky, why would I hit on my boss?" Shane asked.

"Shouldn't you be going rookie?" Jason asked.

"You better go before he gets mad," Zack whispered.

"I am going with you. I need to check the schedule," Blake said.

Meanwhile, Tommy stopped hitting himself.

As soon as Shane and Blake passed through the waterfall Blake said, "I really do not need to check the schedule. I believe Lothor is behind Tommy and Cam's uncontrolled movements. I am going to go to Lothor's ship and see if I am right."

"Dude, that sounds like a bad idea. What if Lothor captures you?" Shane asked.

"Fine, I'll ask Hunter if he wants to go when he gets off of work. We are the only ones who know how to get there," Blake said.

"What about Kim?" Shane asked.

"It is to soon for her to go up there as one of the good guys," Blake said.

"That is not what I meant," Shane said.

"Oh, yea I forgot she knows how to get there also," Blake said.

"Whatever man," Shane said.

A short time later, the two of them arrived at Storm Chargers.

"Blake, what are you doing here? This is not your shift," Kelly said.

"I know, I was talking to Shane on the way here," Blake said.

"What happened here?" Shane asked acting surprised.

Hunter was finishing up putting up some plywood where the window use to be.

"The gold ranger crashed through the window earlier today," Hunter said.

_**You are not telling us anything we did not know.** _Blake thought.

"He did not stay long. I asked him what happened. He told me then he left," Kelly said.

"Well all the plywood is up,the glass is swept up, and Shane is here am I done Kelly?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, um yea sure. Have a good night," she said.

Hunter and Blake left the store. As soon as they were away from the store, Blake filled Hunter in on what happened.

"A shape shifting monster? Kim is now good? You think Lothor has voodoo dolls?" Hunter asked.

"Yep, so are you with me?" Blake asked.

"It sounds risky. What if you are wrong?" Hunter asked.

"We escape with out any problems," Blake said.

"Or, we escape and have to call on the others to help us fight Lothor and his goons," Hunter said.

"Relax bro," Blake said.

When the to Thunder Rangers arrived on the ship, they did find anyone.

"Everyone must me asleep," Hunter whispered.

"Look over there," Blake whispered pointing to a box with the dolls in it.

"Let's grab it and leave as quietly as we can," Hunter whispered back.

Hunter grabbed the box and the two of them left without anyone knowing. Almost an hour later, they arrived back at Ninja Ops.

"Where is everyone?" Blake asked.

"Tommy left with Kim to go back to her place so they can catch up. Everyone else, except for Tori, went home," Cam said.

"You two came back with dolls?" Tori asked.

"I think they are not ordinary dolls," Blake said.

"I suspect you could be right," Sensei said.

"Wait, a minute, you think these dolls could be why Tommy and Cam did what they did?" Tori asked.

"They do look like us. If they are voodoo dolls, then I will try to do some research on them in the morning," Cam said.

"Voodoo doll huh? If they are, I'll just take these two and make them kiss," Blake said.

"You do not have to use dolls for us to kiss," Tori said.

Cam, Sensei, and Hunter cleared their throats.

"Anyways, I was hoping if a certain thunder would walk me home," Tori said.

"I'll catch up with you at home bro. Good night Sensei and Cam," Blake said before he and Tori left.

"Maybe I should follow them, yet stay far enough away they do not see me," Hunter said before he left.


	18. Chapter 18

The following Saturday, the veteran rangers, along with the current team and Sensei, had a cook out at the guys house.

"You guys did not have to have a cook out just for me," Kim said.

"Maybe not, but Tommy wanted to," Jason said.

"I did not," Tommy growled.

"Whatever lover boy," Rocky joked.

"That's Jason now," Adam said.

"Oh yea," Rocky said.

"So when are you going to make your move Jase?" Zack asked.

"Since Kim is free, I might wait until the rookies don't work at Storm Chargers anymore," Jason said.

Dustin walked up to them and said, "You should not let us stop you."

"Gee thanks," Jason said.

"Nobody is roasting Sensei are they?" Rocky asked.

"Nope, he is making sure he stays far away from the fire," Dustin said.

Everyone was having a good time when Cyber Cam contacted them.

"Dude, some of you are needed back in BBH. Lothor sent down another creep," he said.

"Activate the teleportation system," Cam said.

"At least we know its coming," Shane said.

"Hang on guys," Cyber Cam said.

The wind and thunder rangers disappeared."Hey Sensei, what are you still doing here?" Tommy asked.

"The teleporter is connected to the morphers," Sensei said.

"Shane sounded like it has been used before," Adam said.

"It was used a couple of times before Kim was captured," Sensei said.

"I bet is is nothing like how we teleported," Kim said.

Meanwhile, the wind and thunder rangers were facing a mutant that was half pig half porcupine.

"Time to cut out the fat," Dustin said.

"Is anyone hungry for some bacon?" Blake asked.

"When I get done with you six, you will all be sausage," the monster said.

"That's what you think pal," Shane said.

The rangers started fighting the monster. The used their weapons for most of the battle.

"I am not big on meat, I defiantly do not want to be some," Tori said.

Before the rangers could use the Thunderstorm Cannon, a few dozen porcupine quills shot out of the monster. Meanwhile, the veterans and Sensei were watching TV when a news bulletin came on.

"Not another Pudgy Pig," Zack said.

When they saw the quills hit the rangers, Kim said," I don't remember Pudgy Pig having porcupine quills."

"This looks bad for them. "I have a feeling you six will be needed," Sensei said.

"We are on our way there," Tommy said as the veterans left.

With in a few minutes, the veterans were there. They morphed into their ninja form.

"More rangers?" The monster said.

"We are the rangers that will bring you down!" Jason said.

"That's what you think," the monster said.

The veterans started doing their moves. The monster grabbed Tommy, then just when the monster thought it had him, Tommy escaped.

"I still got it," Tommy said.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin recovered however Blake and Hunter were out cold.

"Can you guys handle this one? We need to get Hunter and Blake back to Ops," Shane said.

"Yea sure gone on, Tommy said.

The rangers kept it up for a while, When they started to get tired, they morphed into their ranger form. They used their Blade Blaster's. After a few more shots, the monster grew, that is when they called for the ninja zords before they formed the megazord. Kim's zord became the head on the megazord. Jason's zord became the right arm, Rocky's zord became the left arm, and Tommy's zord went back to its original use.

"Let's send this thing back to where it came from," Jason said.

"You got it," Rocky said.

The punch from the Rocky's zord just knocked the monster back a little bit. Jason knew that they needed some more fire power.

"Tommy, I need your help," Jason said.

"I am coming in to attach," Tommy said.

The Ninja MegaFalconzord took flight and started firing from above. A few dozen quills were shot, ejecting the rangers.

"We can not lose," Kim said.

"We won't there is still one more ranger form," Tommy said.

"Wait, Kim are you ready?" Jason asked.

"You mean?" Kim asked.

"Cam sounded like when we used the samurai powers that turned you back good," Adam said.

"Ok then, let's do it," Kim said.

The vets said GO GO SAMURAI before they morphed and called for their new samurai zords.

"Jason, your zord does not attach to the megazord at first. The rest of you, use your swords like joy sticks," Cyber Cam said.

The vets were using their new Samurai Megazord when Jason was off to side and noticed a large helicopter coming their way. The the Samurai Star Megazord touched down. The Storm Megazord soon followed. The three megazords destroyed the monster. All of the rangers hopped out of their megazords.

"Thanks for your help guys," Tommy said.

"No problem, we saw you guys were losing so we figured we help out," Shane said.

"We had no idea you have your own megazord Cam," Rocky said.

"I got it when I got my powers," Cam said.

"How are Blake and Hunter?" Kim asked.

"They are still resting. Sensei is watching them," Tori said.

Man I hope the megazord is all right. We have seen worse damage to them," Tommy said.

"I'll have to do some research on them," Cam said.

Cam and the three wind rangers went back to Ninja Ops. Before the vets left, Ninjor appeared.

"Very well done rangers. With two replacements, you have not lost a step. It is wonderful to see you back on the side of good my crane," Ninjor said.

"Thanks Ninjor, I am happy to be back on the side of good."

"Ninjor, will the megazord be ok? Tommy asked.

"Yes they will falcon. While all of the other zords are made by man, your ninja zords are made by me and repair themselves," Ninjor said.

"That is a relief," Zack said.

"A lot of that felt good and it brought back an old feeling," Rocky said.

"I think I know what you mean. Even though Aisha and Billy are not here, it kind of felt like old times," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Lothor was lashing out at anybody and everybody nearby.

"If it wasn't for the new rangers, we would of won. Wait a minute, were is the box of voodoo dolls?" Lothor asked.

"They have been gone for like a few days," Marah said.

"Yea, we totally thought you moved them," Kapri said.

"I did not if anything I bet the rangers took them," Lothor said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys sorry for long delay since the last update. Since the last update I finished one of my stories New Rangers and I have have been stuck on this chapter since I finshed that story. Anyways here it is.**

"What are we going to do now?" Marah asked.

"Simple my dear niece. We capture the rangers," Lothor said.

"Which ones?" Marah asked.

"How about the Thunders. They seem to be the most likely rangers to take the dolls," Lothor said.

"Capturing rangers. Yea that always works," Kapri smirked.

"Hush! Now I am going to send Zurgaine and a group of Kelzacks down. I would send you two, but you would mess it up," Lothor said.

The girls were fighting when Lothor walked away.

"Sir what if the pink ranger comes to try to rescue them?" Zurgaine asked.

"She's a woman. We can beat her! Now go!" Lothor ordered.

Hunter and Blake were walking home from Storm Chargers when Zurgaine and the Kelzacks appeared. They morphed and were quickly grabbed and took back to Lothor's ship. From a distance, Kim saw them get captured. She ran to Storm Chargers. She found Tori and took her into a corner.

"Whats up Kim?" Tori asked.

"Hunter and Blake have been captured," Kim said.

"I'll tell Shane and Dustin," Tori said.

"Right I'll tell the others," Kim said.

"I'll meet you at ops," Tori said.

On her way to the forest, Kim stopped by Zack's house to see if he was home. When she did not get an answer, she went to his place of work. When she got there, he was about to leave.

"Hey Kim what's up?" He asked.

She tried to think of the right words without people getting the wrong idea.

"My phone is on charge so I came by to ask if you wanted to have coffee."

"Yea sure I was about to head home anyways."

As soon as the door closed she said, "We need to go to Ninja Ops. Hunter and Blake have been captured."

"Now I see why you asked for _'coffee'_," Zack said doing the quotation marks with his fingers.

"Let's go," Kim said.

They drove to Zack's house before he got in her car. While she was waiting on him to change clothes, she contacted Tommy. He was at Jason, Rocky, and Adam's dojo. He slipped into the one of the offices.

"Tommy here."

"Tommy, Lothor has Blake and Hunter. Tori is telling Shane and Dustin and I am at Zack's waiting on him."

"The guys are busy, but I'll write a note and let them know. I'll see you at ops."

"Kim out."

Tommy left a note telling the guys to head to Ninja Ops as soon as possible. Before he walked outside, Rocky saw he was leaving. He asked Tommy where was he going.

Tommy said, "I am going to the forest. I left a note in Jason's office."

"Gotcha," Rocky said.

A short time later. Tommy arrived at Ninja Ops. Kim, Zack, Cam, and Tori was already there.

"Where are the guys?" Kim asked.

"They are still at the dojo," Tommy said.

"Shane and Dustin are still at work," Tori said.

"So it is just us for now. Does anyone know how to get on board Lothor's ship?" Tommy asked.

Kim cleared her through.

"Oh yea right," Tommy said.

"I guess you are still forgetful," Kim teased.

"Do you think you can get us on board Kim?" Tommy asked.

"I might be able to," Kim said.

"Alright Zack you and I will go with Kim. Tori you and Cam stay here in case Lothor decides to attack," Tommy said.

"Good call o forgetful one," Kim smirked.

"Come on," Tommy said.

"Wait what if Jason or the others come?" Tori asked.

"Tell them to stay with you," Tommy said as the three went on the mission.

Meanwhile Hunter and Blake were in a cage big enough to hold a few more people.

"I guess this is what we get for taking the dolls," Hunter said.

"I am sure Kim will lead the others to our rescue," Blake said.

"If it was not for her do you think Cam could locate us?' Hunter asked.

"Probably," Blake said.

The three veterans made their way to Lothor's ship already morphed in there Mighty Moprhin suits. Tommy let Kim be the leader while they were there. While looking for the two they heard a female voice.

"What are you doing here trader?"

The three saw Marah and Kapri.

"I knew this was to easy," Zack said.

A group of Kelzacks started attacking. Then Marah and Kapri started fighting. The veteran rangers manged to defeat everyone. While trying to find the Thunder Rangers, everyone of Lothor's generals tried to take them down. They came to a large room with just a cage in it.

"Unless Lothor is the dumbest villain ever, there has to be a trap or two somewhere," Tommy said.

"Trust me he is," Kim said.

Zack took one step into the room before a whole bunch of red laser beams crisscross the room.

"This has to be to good for Lothor's work," Kim said.

They moved around the beams, careful not to hit one of them. When they made there way to Hunter and Blake, Zack used his pistol to break the cage open. Kim spotted a key pad next to the cage. She pressed a few buttons then the beams disappeared.

"Only someone like Lothor would use his own name as a password," Kim smirked.

The five of them ran out of the room before they found some more Kelzacks when the Thunder Rangers morphed. All the way to the exit, they battled Kelzacks. The five of them landed outside of Blue Bay Harbor. When they realized where they were the five of them went to Ninja Ops. When they returned, Sensei informed them of Lothor's latest monster. He also told them the others were already there fighting. The three veterans morphed into ninja mode when Hunter and Blake morphed. When they got to the monster the found a red and black star looking one.

"Are you guys ready to see a falling star?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah," Dustin said.

"I don't think you will see a failing star. You will see a shooting star," the monster said as lasers shot out of him.

"A rescue mission and a monster attack in one day?" Tommy asked after rolling on the ground.

After some more fighting, the Ninja Storm team formed the Thunderstorm Cannon. As usual the monster reformed and grew. The veterans formed the Ninja Megazord while everybody else, even Cam, got into their megazords. The veterans took the first shot, and after a few punches, they are ejected from the cockpit. The wind and thunder rangers took a turn giving the veterans time to go into their samurai form. They formed the Samurai Megazord and took down the monster after it knocked the other megazords away. Everybody went back to Ninja Ops to celebrate.

"I knew you guys would come to our rescue. Hunter, however did not think you could do it," Blake teased.

"Whatever bro," Hunter said giving Blake a light shove.


	20. Chapter 20

Almost two weeks went by before Lothor and his group made their next move. It was not easy for Lothor to find the right monster. It was a slow day at Storm Chargers so Kelly let Hunter and Blake take the afternoon off. They were going to get something for lunch when suddenly Hunter felt a bee sting. He started to feel strange before Blake also felt a bee sting. He too felt strange before their eyes flashed their respected colors.

"Shall we?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah," Hunter said.

"Jason walked into Storm Chargers with a sack lunch. He thought he surprised Kelly with lunch.

"Well well well look who came in," Kelly said.

"I was in town and I brought you lunch."

"Oh really what were you doing in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"Ok fine since I do not have a class for a while I decided to take a long lunch and see you."

They were about to kiss when Hunter and Blake ran in morphed and started destroying the place.

**_I think I know how Tommy and Kim felt when they_ were interrupted by Zedd or Rita.** Jason thought.

Jason grabbed Kelley's arm and took her outside.

"What the heck was that all about?" Kelly asked.

"I have no idea babe. It's like they became evil," Jason said.

"Evil rangers? Does that happen?"

"When I was in high school, I heard about an evil ranger. Apparently he joined the good guys."

_**I have to let the others know Hunter and Blake have lost it.** _Jason thought.

Hunter and Blake left and disappeared in front of them. Kelly went back inside. Jason told her he was going back to work. As soon as he got in his truck he contacted Cam.

"Go ahead," Cam said.

"Blake and Hunter have lost it. Kelly let them leave early because it is a slow day. I went into Storm Chargers to surprise her with some lunch. While we were talking, Hunter and Blake ran in already morphed and started trashing the place."

"Sounds like Lothor got to them some how."

"No telling what they will do. I am heading back to Reefside."

"Ok be safe."

"We'll probably see u at ops."

"Ok bye," Cam said.

Shane, Dustin, and Tori went to Storm Chargers. They were surprised to see the store closed and damaged.

"What in the world happened?" Shane asked.

"Looks like she got robbed," Dustin said.

"Not exactly, two of the Power Rangers walked in and trashed the place."

The three open the door and carefully walked in.

"That does not sound like them," Tori said.

"Tell me about it. It was the dark blue and dark red ones."

"Was anyone here when it happened?" Shane asked.

"Just Jason he went back to Reefside."

"Wasn't Hunter and Blake suppose to work this morning?" Shane asked.

"I let them go at lunch time. We were slow this morning. The insurance guy should be here soon."

"What did he say when you told him two rangers did this?" Dustin asked.

"I told him a monster did this. After the first three rangers arrived, my insurance company gave me the option of adding a policy that protects the business for when it got destroyed by a monster."

"Thank goodness for that," Shane said.

"No doubt," Tori said.

"Looks like I won't be working tonight," Dustin said.

"I'll have to let you two and Hunter and Blake know when I reopen."

While the wind rangers were helping Kelly clean up, the thunder rangers were on Lothor's ship.

"Ah it's good to be back," Blake said.

"Feels like home," Hunter said.

A human size bee appeared out of nowhere and said, "Glad to be of service."

"Oh I know what you can do next Miss Sting, how about turn the wind rangers evil?" Marah asked.

"You just want the yellow ranger," Kapri said.

"What if I do? By the way you are right," Marah said.

"Dustin is not that great of a person," Hunter hissed.

"While capturing the wind rangers and turning them evil sounds good, turning Cam evil to go along with the wind rangers sounds better," Lothor said.

"Oh we can be one big happy evil family," Marah said.

Everyone on the ship broke out into evil laughter. Meanwhile the insurance man arrived just as the wind rangers were leaving.

"What has gotten into Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked.

"Beats me," Shane said.

Suddenly a bee started flying around them.

"Oh man I hate bees," Dustin said.

"Me too," Tori said.

"Does anyone like them?" Shane asked.

"Beekeepers maybe," Tori said as they were all trying to swat it away.

"Hold steal," the bee said although the rangers heard a buzz.

The bee stung Shane, then Tori, and finally Dustin. Seconds later their eyes started to glow their colors. Miss Sting appeared.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better than I have felt in a long time," Shane said

"Being good is over rated," Tori said.

"I agree," Shane said.

"Excellent we should buzz off," Miss Sting said.

In an instance the four of them left for Lothor's ship. When they got on to Lothor's he counted them.

"One two three where is the fourth one?"

"Cam was not with us," Shane said.

"What?" Lothor asked.

"He is probably back at Ninja Ops," Tori said.

"I need him here for my new plan to work," Lothor said.

"Your new plan?" Marha asked.

"Ok _our_ new plan," Lothor said.

"I got it, why don't the five of us go down to the track and get him there so he can be stung," Hunter said.

"Excellent idea," Lothor said.

The five rangers and Miss Sting arrived at the track. Shane contacted Cam.

"Whats up Shane?"

"Cam we found Hunter and Blake. They have been turned evil again. We need your help."

"Alright where are you?"

"We are at the track and hurry."

"I am on my way. I'll be back soon dad."

"Be careful son, I smell a trap," Sensei said.

"I'll be fine dad," Cam said as he was about to leave.

Cyber Cam appeared and said, "I'll be here to watch the fight."

A short time later Cam arrived un morphed. Miss Sting started flying around him. He was trying to swat her away until she stung him. His eyes flashed green.

A few seconds later Cam said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go see my favorite uncle."

At Ninja Ops Cyber Cam and Sensei saw everything.

"This is totally bad," Cyber Cam said.

"I agree we must contact the veterans now."

"I agree with you," Cyber Cam said before he started contact.

Tommy was the first one to answer when he said, "Tommy here."

"Dude Lothor has turned Hunter, Blake, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam evil," Cyber Cam said.

"Oh man this is bad. I'll tell the guys so they can cancel classes. Then I'll contact Zack and Kim."

"Thank you Tommy, with Cameron with them who knows what they are capable of doing," Sensei said.

"I agree I am about to tell the guys and we will see you soon."

"We'll see you soon," Cyber Cam said.

"What do you have to tell us?" Rocky asked.

"The rookies have been turned evil."

"Do you think we should cancel our classes?" Adam asked.

"I think we should," Jason said.

"I'll write up a note," Adam said.

"I'll contact Kim and Zack," Tommy said.

Zack just got back into his car after showing a house when Tommy made contact.

"What's up?"

"The rookies have been turned evil."

"What how?"

"I don't know I am with Jason, Rocky, and Adam. They will be canceling classes so we cane go to ops."

"I am on my way back to the office. I'll try to make up an excuse so I can leave work early."

"Alright we'll see you there."

Kim was about to leave her office when Tommy contacted her.

"Kim here."

"The rookies have been turned evil, can you come to ops?"

"Yes I was about to head home. I'll be there shortly."

"Zack is going to see if he can get off work early. The guys are canceling class as we speak. We will be heading there soon."

"I'll see you guys there," Kim said.

"Alright Tommy out."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys sorry it has been a while since the last update. With Christmas and New Years (I refuse to say the hollidays) and writers block is why it took so long.

Less than an hour later, the veteran rangers arrived.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"I was at Storm Chargers a little after twelve when Hunter and Blake came in morphed and started trashing the place," Jason said.

"Now we know where you went to on your lunch break," Rocky said.

"Moving on," Kim said.

"Shane contacted Cam to meet him at the track. Cyber Cam and I watched from here as Cam tuned evil. I suspect the other five were already evil and set a trap for Cam," Sensei said.

"I agree with the little sensei," Cyber Cam said.

"So how do we turn them all back to normal?" Kim asked.

"Let's go to the tape," Cyber Cam said.

Everybody went to the computer when Cyber Cam brought the video of Cam turning evil up.

"Stop it right there," Rocky said.

"Is Cam that bad of a dancer? Because if he is, I can teach him some moves," Zack said.

He started to dance when Adam said, "It looks like he is trying to swat something away."

They saw Cam's eyes flash green the Cam called Lothor his favorite uncle before the rangers left.

"My suspicions are that a bee, wasp, or something else that could sting turned them all evil," Sensei said.

The alarm went off and a video of the rangers in civilian form popped up on the computer screen.

"Whatever we do, we can not kill them," Tommy said.

The veterans agreed and morphed into their ninja mode. Minutes later they came face to face with the now evil rangers. Tommy took on Shane, Jason took on Hunter, Rocky took on Blake, Zack took on Dustin, Kim took on Tori, and Adam took on Cam. The veterans got the better on the younger rangers. That is when the rookies called for their megazords.

"You have been are going down!" Hunter said.

"Oh no he didn't," Kim said.

The veterans morphed to their morphin mode and called for their megazord. Meanwhile Cyber Cam was searching for an alien that Lothor might have used.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked.

"Let's hit their megazords so that none of them can use them," Jason said.

"I know what you are thinking," Adam said.

"I'll take on Cam," Tommy said.

The veterans did not have any trouble breaking two of the megazords apart, although Tommy did have trouble taking Cam down.

"You can't take me down old man," Cam hissed.

Tommy finally managed to take Cam down before the evil rangers made their way back to Lothor's ship.

"If Cam was not our friend and a ranger, he would pay for calling me old," Tommy said.

"Let's go back to ops," Zack said.

Back at ops, Cyber Cam told the veterans what he believed he found out.

"The only space alien I found Lothor may have use is bee like. One sting and the affected person becomes the opposite of who they are."

"Does that mean another sting can change them back?" Rocky asked.

"No, however there is a simple solution,"Sensei said.

"The spell is broken when someone sings to the people who have been stung," Cyber Cam said.

"I do not want to be that person," Tommy said.

"Good call bro," Jason said.

"I think whoever breaks the spell needs to be a good singer," Rocky said.

"To bad Tanya is not here," Adam said.

"I agree with Jason and Rocky I did hear about the time you were stuck singing," Zack said.

"I heard about that time also, so that is why I volunteer to sing," Kim said.

"I will help also if I need to," Zack said.

"Oh come on, I am not that bad of a singer," Tommy said.

Jason, Rocky, and Adam looked at him.

"If Alpha or Zordon were here they might disagree," Kim said.

_**Of all the spells I was under, that is the one that people talk about.** _Tommy thought.

"Here is your chance guys, and Kim. The one time good guys are out and about," Cyber Cam said.

"This time let's go samurai on them," Tommy said.

The rangers morphed and went quickly found the rookies at the rock quarry.

"So we meet again," Shane said.

"We don't want to fight," Kim said.

"To bad because we do," Hunter said.

The rookies morphed then they took out the swords. Each veteran took on the same rookie as earlier. Tommy told Kim when to start singing, but before she could Tor knocked her back. Zack was about to try when he did not see Dustin. The next thing he knew, he was doing a summer salt high up in the air. The rookies then left.

"So what is plan b?" Rocky asked.

"Let's go back to ops and see if Cyber Cam has another idea," Tommy said.

When they returned, Cyber Cam already had a new plan.

"If none of you can break the spell, then one of Lothor's lackey's will," Cyber Cam said.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I got it, we need a small box, some packing peanuts, and a note," Rocky said.

"What for you want to send a package to Tanya or Aisha?" Adam asked.

"No, but somebody will be getting a package," Rocky said.

"Go on dude," Cyber Cam said.

"We fill a box with the packing peanuts and a note and send it to Lothor's ship," Rocky said.

"Good idea Rock, but how are we going to get it up there without Lothor or his goons knowing it is a trap?" Tommy asked.

"Leave that one up to me. I have connections none of you have, " Cyber Cam said.

Kim wrote a note, Zack got some packing peanuts, and Tommy got a small cardboard box. After the box was filled, Cyber Cam took it and disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared.

"Alright dudes, and Kim, the package is on its way to the ship," Cyber Cam said.

"Where did you go?" Adam asked.

"I took it to the Intergalactic postal service."

"So I guess we just wait," Tommy said.

An hour later, the rookies, Lothor, Marah, and Kapri were talking about the next move. Zurgand and Miss Sting were in another room. Suddenly something rang the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Marah asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Lothor said.

When he answered the door, a space alien with a stork's head and a blue postman's outfit and a blue hat had a package in his hands.

"Delivery for a Mr. Lothor."

"I wonder what it is," Lothor said.

"I have no idea. I am just the delivery alien," The alien said while handing the package off and walking away.

"Who was it?" Kapri asked.

"I got a package," Lothor said.

He opened it and found a note.

"Inside this box is something you will like. Before you start to look for it, you must sing a song of your choosing. Then your gift will come out," Lothor read. "Strange it does not say who it is from," he said.

"What song should we sing?" Kapri asked.

"I don't know. You can sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for all I care," Lothor said.

"Oh I know that one," Marah said before she starting singing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
><em>How I wonder what you are.<em>  
><em>Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky.<em>  
><em>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,<em>  
><em>How I wonder what you are!<em>

Before Marah could sing another note, Miss Sting walked in and said, "**NO STOP!"**

The rangers eyes flashed their colors then they returned to normal.

"Hey I am good again," Shane said.

The others said the same thing before they all morphed.

"Ok guys, let's put them together," Shane said.

"Oh no," Miss Sting said.

The rangers formed the Thunderstorm Cannon and blasted Miss Sting. Lothor sent her to Earth to regrow. The rangers returned to Earth and called for their Megazords.

Back at ops the veterans said, "ALL RIGHT THEY ARE BACK!"

The Storm Megazord was the first one to try to destroy Miss Sting. She managed to push it back. The Thunder Megazord used its Sting Blaster while Cam used the Bee Spinner to destroy Miss Sting. After the blast, the rookies went back to ops.

"Man it feels good to be good again," Shane said.

"Totally," Dustin said.

"Who knew such a tiny bee could cause so much trouble?" Hunter said.

"The weirdest part was that it took someone to sing for us to be back to normal," Tori said.

"I do feel bad about trashing Storm Chargers though," Blake said.

"Me too," Hunter said.

"At least you two were morphed when you trashed it," Jason said.

"Man we would be so fired if Kelly knew it was us," Hunter said.

"So what song undid the spell?" Kim asked.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," Tori said.

The veterans and Sensei burst into laughter.

"By the way Cam, can you change Cyber Cam so he can not call any of us dude?" Tommy asked.

"Oh sure, and I am sorry for calling you an old man," Cam said.

"I'll let it slide this time," Tommy said.

"All of us are sorry for what we did," Hunter said.

"It will take a while for the guilt to go away," Tommy said.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Hunter and Blake were driving through town, when they drove past Storm Chargers. "You know, I think we should stop by to see if she is there and apologize," Blake said.

"I agree, but we can not let her know it was us who trashed the place," Hunter said.

"Yeah, he look a phone booth," Blake said pointing to one.

"I thought these things would be gone by now. Wait, are you thinking about going Superman?"

"Where else can we morph at?"

"Good point, we can flip for it."

"Ok fine, I have a quarter. "Heads you morph first, tails I will," Blake said before Hunter parked.

They got out and flipped. Hunter won. Nobody was around when he walked out. Blake walked in and morphed. After Blake walked out, they walked to Storm Chargers. Kelly was re stocking a self when Hunter and Blake walked in. As soon as she spotted them, she grabbed a skate board.

"Relax mam, we are good now. "We came here to apologize," Hunter said.

"He's right something turned us evil yesterday, but now we are good again, and we are sorry."

"Is this a trick?" Kelly asked.

"No mam, if were still evil, we would not be here now," Hunter said.

"Well, I guess you are right. Apology accepted."

"Excellent," Hunter and Blake said in unison give each other a high-five.

"Now, you can start by unpacking that box of elbow pads and putting them on that rack," she said.

"Uh what?" Hunter asked.

"You did not expect to apologize and leave did you?"

"Um well..." Hunter and Blake both said.

They were arranging some skateboards when Shane, Tori, and Dustin walked in.

"Looks like you two are getting replaced," Tori joked.

"These two came by to apologize. I figured they should at least help me out. "Does anyone know if I get buy an unbreakable window?"

"No," the rangers said in unison.

Meanwhile, Jason was at home when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason, how is it going?" A man asked.

"Ernie how did you get my number?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Last I heard you were in another country."

"I was, then when I returned home I bought the youth center back."

"So am I related to the birdie who gave you my number?"

"Yep, anyways I am trying to put together an auction. All the money will go towards keeping the youth center going."

"Let me guess, you want me to give something?"

"That and for you to come."

"I guess I could help out the center."

"Great and can you invite, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky?"

"Sure I'll even tell Zack and Kim."

"Great the more the merrier, oh I hope to have it right here next Friday night."

"Alright and tell my niece and nephew I'll see them soon."

"Will do, see you later," Ernie said before he hung up.

How will everybody like this? Jason thought.

A few seconds later, Rocky walked in.

"Hey Ernie just called. He is trying to get an auction together where the proceeds will go to the youth center. He want's all of us to come."

"Sounds good, I have not been in Angel Grove in years. When is it?" Rocky asked.

"I know what you mean. Every since you, me, and Adam became partners we have not had much time to go home.

"Adam should be home soon, I do not know when Tommy will be home."

"If Kim was not at work he probably would be with her now," Jason joked.

The two of them laughed until Adam walked in. Jason told him about Ernie's phone call.

"If Tommy bids on a lot of girly items, I think we will know what is on his mind," Adam said.

"The same goes for Jason," Rocky said.

"Not funny man," Jason huffed.

"By the way, where are you going to purpose?" Adam asked.

"IF I do, it will be after Lothor is gone. We have not even talked about marriage."

Adam and Rocky just chuckled.

"Ha ha ha laugh it up," Jason said.

"So are you going to invite Kelly to the auction?" Adam asked.

"She'll probably close that night if the store is re opened by then."

"Come on man, she's the boss. She can make one of the rookies closes if she wants to," Rocky said.

"Let's hope Lothor does not get involved," Jason said.

"That would be awful," Rocky said.

"What would be awful?" Tommy said walking in.

Jason told him about the auction.

"Sounds like fun. I have not seen Ernie since he sold the place. "I'm in," Tommy said.

"You can invite Kim too," Jason said.

"Come on man, I was going to tell her about it anyways, but I don't know if it will be a real date," Tommy said.

"Rocky grabbed Jason's phone and started to look for something. He made a phone call and after two rings a man answered.

"Ernie's Juice Bar."

"Hey Ernie, it's Rocky, do you mind if we bring dates to the auction?"

"Not at all, the more people the better. Your dates can even give something."

"Ok, that is all I wanted to know. See you later."

"All right, I'll see you at the auction," Ernie said before he hung up.

"Not only can Tommy and Kim go as a couple, so can Jason and Kelly."

"We know that since you had Ernie on speaker phone," Adam said.

"You do realize that he probably expects you to have a date," Tommy said.

"Crap, you're right. Hopefully Aisha will be there," Rocky said.

"I agree and I think Tori is a little young for you," Adam smirked.

"I don't think Blake would like it if I asked Tori to be my date anyways," Rocky said.

Meanwhile, Maraha and Kapri were spying on them.

"Even though we were told to spy on the other rangers, I have a plan to get rid of them," Kapri said.

"What are you going to do, become that guys date?" Maraha asked.

"No I have to find a monster that will take the form of an object, then at the auction the monster will take out the rangers."

"Oh how about we send a different monster for the other rangers to battle at the same time," Maraha said.

"That is actually a great idea. Uncle will be so proud of us."

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" Zurgane asked when he walked in.

"Maybe you can help us," Kapri said.

"Yea we need two monsters for the same night," Maraha said.

"Normally I object, but if I can pick out the monsters, perhaps this plan of yours will work."

"Great," the girls said in unison.

They started searching two monsters. The next day, they found the two they were looking for.

"When do we go down to Earth?" One of the monsters asked.

"A week from Friday," Maraha said.

"Do we have to wait so long?" The other monster asked.

"Yes," the girls said. In unison.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry for the long delay since the last update. I didn't forget about this story, it's that I have worked on my other stories and I haven't had any ideas for this chapter. Part of this chapter was wrote a few months back, the rest I just finished today.**

The days leading up to the auction were quite. In fact to quite. The wind rangers, Cam, Sensei, and Tommy were at Ninja Ops one afternoon.

"Man we have been rangers for months. How long does a rangers service last?" Dustin asked.

"I was a ranger for years," Tommy said.

"Now Dustin, you should not complain about being a ranger. It should be something you take pride in," Sensie said.

"I do, it is I thought that Lothor would be gone by now," Dustin said.

"I have seen a few villains come and go. After Lothor is gone, something else will appear," Tommy said.

"At least you did not start off evil, or have to go search for your power," Cam said.

**_I don't know what was worse, being evil or being a kid and looking for the_ zeo crystal.** Tommy thought.

"So Tommy, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Tori asked.

"Yes, in fact us veterans are going back to Angel Grove for an auction. It will be at our old hang out," he said.

"What do you want to bet one of us will be working that night?" Shane asked Dustin.

"Maybe both of us, if Jason takes Kelly," Dustin said.

"Just don't use your communicator to listen in," Tori said.

"I won't, besides I do not want that punishment again," Dustin said.

"I would hope not," Tommy said.

"Burn," Shane said.

The next day Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake found out their schedules for the rest of the week.

"You and Blake are closing Friday night? That can only mean one thing, date night for Kelly," Dustin said to Hunter.

"Try not to spy on them," Shane said.

"After the last time, why would we try again?" Hunter asked.

"I got 'burned' by Tommy for that one," Dustin said.

"You don't think that Kelly knows do you?" Blake asked.

"I don't know," Shane, Dustin, and Hunter said in unison.

When the four of them walked out of the break room and saw Kelly, Blake asked her where she was going on her date.

"What makes you think I have a date Friday night?" She asked.

"You only schedule two of us to close on the weekends when you have a date," Blake said.

"Good point. Anyways, Jason is taking me to an auction in Angel Grove. It is at his old teen hang out," she said.

"Have fun," Hunter said.

"Thanks," Kelly said.

Friday afternoon, the monsters were getting their orders. One would attack at the Juice Bar disguised as a soccer ball that will be auctioned off. As soon as Ernie says sold, it would transform into its monster form. While the other monster will keep the wind, thunder rangers, and Cam busy in Blue Bay Harbor. The other one is an armadillo looking monster that would be stationed in Blue Bay Harbor. That afternoon, Jason picked Kelly up. Although she asked him to pick her up later at home, he decided to stop by the shop while she was working. Dustin was working while Shane and Tori were hanging out at Storm Chargers.

"Jason, I did not expect to see you here," Kelly said.

"Well Rocky and Adam canceled classes for today. They went on to Angel Grove word is that a few of our friends from high school are back in town, so they decided to leave town early. Tommy is just waiting on Kim to get off of work, so I figured I come and surprise you," he said.

"Really man, that is the best excuse you can come up with?" Dustin asked.

"What else am I suppose to do? Everything is already done at the Do Jo. So it is either come here or listen to Tommy go on and on about Kim," Jason said.

"It is surprising that she broke up with him years ago, and now they are trying to work it out," Kelly said.

"I was out of the country when that happened, but I was surprised when I got back home and heard about it," Jason said.

"You two love birds have fun and try to avoid any monsters while you are there," Shane joked.

_**I hope he did not jinks us.**_ Jason said.

_**Man I think I just got myself in trouble.**_ Shane thought.

"Don't we need to take something for the auction?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I already got something," Jason said.

Shane looked around before he said, "I got it. How about one of you take a skate board."

"That is skater boy for you," Tori said.

"I'll take it," Kelly said.

"We are a bit slow, I guess I can leave early," Kelly said.

"I guess I can handle things until Shane clocks in," Dustin said.

"Don't forget to clock in Shane," Kelly said.

"Yes ma'am," Shane said.

An hour later Shane clocked in.

"Do either one of you think that being a ranger is a drag? I mean it's great that we are saving the world, but It can take up some time," Dustin said.

"In a way, I agree. I mean I hate to leave when I am with other people," Shane said.

"It will be over soon enough and we will win. Besides think of it like being in the army. Only instead of volunteering, you were recruited to serve," Tori said.

"I never thought of it that way," Dustin said.

A few hours later, Jason and Kelly were at the Juice Bar.

"Man I haven't been in this place in years," Jason said.

Jason introduced Kelly to Ernie and the former rangers that she had not met.

The auction started off normal, even though there were a few bids just to drive up the price. Adam had the winning bid on the soccer ball, then it turned into the monster. The monster was gray with a shell that looked like half of a soccer ball. Ernie, Kelly, and all the none rangers ran for cover. As soon as all civilians were out of site, the rangers morphed into their ninja form.

"Looks like we are on our own," Tommy said.

"I know bro, with Blue Bay Harbor being to far away, the others won't be able to get here quick enough," Jason said.

As soon as Kelly heard Jason's voice she stuck her head above to counter.

Some of the rangers are here," she said to Ernie.

While the fight was going on, Ernie stuck his head above the counter.

"Five of the six rangers I have seen before. There is something familiar about them," he said.

The monster shot a pink beam at Kim. In her place pink smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared she was nowhere to be seen. The monster had left also.

Ernie and Kelly stood up behind the counter when the rangers had their backs towards them and un morph.

Three of the six I figured I would know," Ernie said.

The rangers turned around and saw Ernie and Kelly.

"Uh oh, Jason, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Zack mumbled in unison.

Four women walked in.

One of the said, "When did you guys get back into duty?"

Another women said, "Zack, what are you doing wearing my color?"

A third woman said, "When did guys become yellow rangers. I think I'm a better yellow ninja ranger."

The forth one said, "Ernie, how much did you see?'

Enough to see some of my favorite customers are back in ranger service," he said.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What, you didn't think that I knew? It took a bit of time to connect the dots on all the changes that occurred.," Ernie said.

"Jason, were you going to tell me?" Kelly asked.

"I couldn't," he said.

"We were all told not to show our identity," Tommy said.

"Although Adam, Aisha, and myself found out on accident," Rocky said.

"How long have you guys been active? Also, why do you have a different color Jason and Zack?" Ernie asked.

"A few months," Tommy said.

Rocky and Adam already had these powers, so Zack and I got new ones," Jason said.

"Hey, where did Kim go?" Aisha asked.

Tommy noticed a bottle on the floor. It was rocking back and forth. Everybody ran over to it. Tommy took the cork out and pink smoke came out of it. When the smoke cleared, Kim appeared in an I dream of Jeannie costume. Everyone chuckled at first.

"It's a little early for Halloween," Tommy said.

"I had nothing to do with this," Kim said.

"Does he get three wishes for releasing you?" Rocky joked.

Kim ran until she found a mirror.

"So much for me not showing my belly," Kim said.

"Can you change out of it?" Tommy asked.

"I think I'm stuck like this," she said.

Everybody showed a look of confusion.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while since the last idea. I just haven't had any ideas for this story until today.**

"Things keep on getting better and better," Jason said in a sarcastic tone.

"Tell me about it. I'm guessing I'm under a spell, again," Kim said.

"Again?" Kelly asked.

"She was the evil pink ranger a few months back," Tommy said.

All of a sudden, Marah and Kapri showed up.

"Looks like the monster made things awkward," Kapri said.

"What will the others say when they find out your cover is blown?" Marah asked.

"They won't find out as long as we have anything to do with it," Tommy said.

Kim fooled her arms together, blinked, and Marah and Kapri rose towards the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to do that," Kim said.

A group of Kelzack's arrived. Ernie and the non rangers hid while the rangers went into their ninja ranger form. Unknown to everyone Kim dissolved into smoke and went into the bottle. While the rangers and Kelzacks fought one of the Kelzack grabbed the bottle. Shortly after Marah and Kapri feel to the floor.

"Talk about a rough landing," Marah said.

"You can say that again," Kapri said.

"Talk about a rough landing," Marah said.

Marah, Kapri, and the Kelzacks left with the bottle.

Trini said, "Those thing are uglier than the putties."

They probably aren't as mobile as the Tenga's," Kat said.

"I bet they are harder to deal with than the cogs and Piranhatrons," Tanya said.

"Hey where's Kim?" Ernie asked.

Everybody looked around.

When nobody saw her, or the bottle, Tommy said, "Shoot the Kelzacks must of took the bottle."

"This could be trouble," Adam said.

"Sounds like the five of you have a new battle on your hands," Erbie said,

On Lothor's ship, he asked the girls about their battle.

"You are going to like this," Marah said as she showed him the bottle.

"You were to take care of the rangers, not bring back a souvenir!" Lothor said.

"Just open it," Kapri said.

The smoke flowed out when Lothor opened the bottle. Seconds later Kim saw where she was.

"This night keeps getting worse and worse," she said.

"This night just got better for me," Lorhor said with a big grin.

"Listen pal it's bad enough your monster did this to me1" Kim hissed.

"How many wishes do I get?" Lothor asked.

Without hesitation Kim said, "Three."

"Wish number one I wish the Power Rangers were no more," Lothor said.

"Sorry master, I can't kill anyone," Kim said.

_**Wait I just called him master? Yuck.** _She thought.

"Ok fine, I wish for your ranger friends to become my evil rangers," Lothor said.

"Without hesitation Kim made the wish happen.

_**The powers are strong than my will. I'm afraid of what will happen.** _She thought.

When Tommy was at a red light on his way home, he decided to contact Shane and let him know what happened.

"Does Kelly know about us?" Shane asked.

"Not unless Jason tells her when they are alone," Tommy said.

"He better not tell her," Shane said.

"So how did things go for you tonight?" Tommy asked.

The light turned green when Shane said, "We had a monster battle of our own.

Tommy was driving when his eyes flashed green and then white. Jason and Kelly were in the car ahead of Tommy when Jason's eyes flashed gold.

"Did your eyes just flash gold?" Kelly asked.

"I think so, I wonder what that was about," Jason said.

The next morning Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, and Zack went to Ninja Ops.

"Shane told me you guys had a weird night," Cam said.

"If you call seeing our old teammates, being forced into a monster battle, our friends discovering we are rangers again, and losing a teammate, than yeah it was weird," Rocky said.

"Does Kelly know about us?" Dustin asked.

"No, you guys are safe," Jason said.

"For now," Tommy said with an evil grin."It's morphin time!" He yelled.

The veteran rangers morphed and started attacking. Shortly after the rookies morphed.

"What happened yo you guys?" Tori asked.

"Aww what's a matter, you don't want to 'practice' against better competition?" Adam hissed.

"You guys are our friends," Hunter said.

"Friends, you better look up the definition," Tommy hissed.

When the rookies were on the floor the veterans left for Lothor's ship.

When they arrived on the ship Tommy said, "We are here to serve you Lothor."

"This is going better than I could have ever imagine," Lothor said.

Meanwhile the rookies were trying to figure out what happened to the veterans.

"I suspect something from last night turned them against us," Sensei said.

All of a sudden the veterans were in the woods.

"Should we all go?" Blake asked.

"It could be a trap," Hunter said.

"Good point we should all go but, watch our backs," Shane said.

Moments later the two teams were about to face off with each other, then Lothor appeared.

"Good job my servants," Lothor said.

He than released Kim from her bottle. Cam was the only rookie male ranger not to drool over her new look. Tori looked at Kim's belly button like she was hypnotized.

"Earth to Tori," Shane said.

Nothing he could do snapped her out of a trance.

"Now than my second wish. I wish for the rookie rangers to be held captive on my ship," Lothor said.

"Yes master," Kim said.

Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunt, and Blake ended up in a large cell while Tori dissolved into blue like blue smoke and into a light blue bottle.

"Victory is mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lothor said.

At Ninja Ops Cyber Cam and Sensei saw everything.

"That was a rather usual morning," Cyber Cam said.

"I agree, although I have a feeling everything will return to normal," Sensei said.

In the blue bottle, Tori thought she could escape like the last time she was trapped in a bottle.

_**Well that didn't work, wait I'm wearing something else.**_ She thought.

What she saw looked like a light blue harem costume.

_**What have I got myself into?** _She thought.

Meanwhile Lothor ordered Kim back into her bottle. She didn't resist, due to the fact that her will was almost gone. Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Blake sat in the cell.

"Does anyone know how we can get out of here and get everything back to normal?" Shane asked.

I got an idea, although we can't do it now. For now we just have to set here and wait," Hunter said.


	25. Chapter 25

Hunter told the others his plan.

"Bro I know you know this ship better than anyone else, except me, but what makes you think you can sneak into the room while everyone is asleep," Blake asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hunter asked.

"Well no, but maybe we should go with you, just in case," Hunter said.

"Dude how are we going to break out? If we use one of the blasters, I think that will wake everyone up," Dustin said.

"I think my Samurai Saber will work," Cam said.

"Shane looked at the cell door when he tripped and accidentally opened the cell door. He quickly shut it before anyone could see him.

"I can't believe we're in a cell that is not locked," Dustin said.

"It's not surprising that nobody checked to see if the cell is locked," Cam said.

"We popped in here not dragged or thrown in here. "Than again it doesn't surprise me that Lothor forgot to check to see if it's locked," Blake said.

"He's probably not the smartest space alien," Dustin said.

"That's an understatement," Cam said.

"Someone's coming," Shane said.

Tommy, un morphed, walked by.

"That was interesting," Shane said.

"I'm sure he wasn't coming for us," Cam said.

"I think Lothor will walk by before he goes to sleep," Hunter said.

"Do you have a back up plan?" Blake asked.

"Not yet," Hunter said.

Sometime later Lothor walked by.

When he was out of sight Hunter said, "Alright guys follow me."

A group of Kelzacks were blocking their entertainer into the main room.

"Looks like it was a good thing we came," Shane said.

The rangers morpned then they quickly fought their way through the group. When they got to the main room they un morphed and Hunter stared looking for the bottle he thought Kim would be in. A short time later he found it and opened it then Kim came out.

"Thank goodness one of you guys released me. The spell has completely over taken me though," she said.

"Can you un do any of Lothor's wishes?" Hunter asked.

"Not without him asking me to," Kim said.

"So much for my plan to wish for things to go back to normal," Hunter said.

"Now do you have a back up plan?" Blake asked.

"You might break the spell if you destroyed the monster who did this," Kim said.

"I wish for the five of us to face the monster in Blue Bay Harbor," Hunter said.

"Yes master," Kim said.

"Wait!" Blake said.

He grabbed what he thought was the bottle Tori was in.

"Ok now," he said.

Kim rolled her eyes before she fooled her arms. Seconds later they were in the words face to face with the monster that put Kim under the spell.

"Who are you?" The monster asked.

"We're the rangers that will defeat you," Shane said.

"That's what you think," the monster said.

Back at Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam and Sensei were alerted to the battle.

"Alright the guys are back, well at least Cam and them," Cyber Cam said.

"Yes, but Tori is missing," Sensei said.

"I'm sure she'll show up," Cyber Cam said.

The rangers morphed then started attacking.

A few minutes after the fight started Dustin said, "To bad we don't have Tori here to help us."

"Tell me about it," Shane said.

"I would think she can't help us in her present state," Hunter said.

Cam landed near the bottle that Tori was in and opened it causing light blue smoke to come out. In the place of the smoke stood Tori in a light blue harem costume.

"Please no funny business," she said.

"Is their any way you can help us?" Cam asked.

"Shane rolled towards them when he saw Tori he said, "You know if you switch costumes with Kim, you wold look like Barbra Eden."

"Ignoring Shane's comment Tori said, "I'll try something."

She fooled her arms and a clone of her, in her ninja clothes, appeared. The clone had the same moves as Tori.

Shane looked at Dustin and said, "I thought we were done with the clones.

"Just think of it as me," Tori said.

"Come on guys, we can do this," the clone said.

"It sounds like Tori," Shane said.

Shane and Dustin went back to fighting. Eventually the rangers put their weapons together to form the Thunderstorm Cannon. Once the monster was destroyed the clone vanish and Kim and Tori returned to their bottles.

"I thought that would work," Dustin said.

"Me too," everyone else said in unison.

Shane picked up one bottle and Blake picked up the other then they went to Ninja Ops. Meanwhile the veteran rangers woke up then their eyes flashed

When Tommy realized he didn't know where he was he said, "How did we get here The last thing I remember is driving home the other night and talking to Shane through the communicator."

Let's see if we can find our way out," Jason said.

They saw Lothor sleeping so they knew they had to be careful on their way out. After a while of searching they found their way out and went to Ninja Ops. Cam filled

the veterans in on what happened.

"Usually the spells are broken after the monster is destroyed,"

"Wait, you five landed in a un locked cell?" Rocky asked.

"Lothor isn't the sharpest tool in the shed," Shane said.

"The last time I heard that saying was when I listened to Smash Mouth's song All Star," Adam said.

"So now what do we do?" Zack asked.

"I got an idea," Tommy said.

He picked up Kim's bottle and opened it.

When she saw Tommy she said, "Nice to see you hansom."

"The rookies defeated the monster from the other night do you have any idea why you are still like this?" Tommy asked.

"I'm no longer human. The spell has made me a full fledged genie," Kim said.

"What did you do to Tori?" Cam asked.

I have the power to turn any female to looks at me into a genie," Kim said.

"Then I wish for your freedom," Tommy said.

A puff of pink smoke engulfed Kim once the smoke cleared she was in her ruglar clothes.

"It work," she said.

"My turn," Blake said.

He opened Tori's bottle and she said, "It's about time."

"Since I released you I wish to be the most famous motor cross racer in the world," Blake said.

Everybody, but Tori and Blake, cleared their throats and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I mean I wish for your freedom," Blake said.

A puff of blue smoke engulfed Tori once it was gone she was in her ninja clothes. The next morning Lothor woke up and discovered the veteran rangers were gone. He checked the cell the rookies were in and saw that it was empty.

"NO!" He cried.

Marah, Kapri, and Zurgane ran to him.

"What's wrong sir?" Zurgane asked.

"They rangers they're gone all of them," Lothor said.

"Sounds like they found a loophole," Kapri said.

Lothor ran into the main room and said, "The bottles they're gone too."

Zurgane looked at the girls and said, "So much for your plan."


End file.
